Between The Two Worlds
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Tyson went back to feudal japan! There he meets demons, shikon jewls and he falls in love! Just like Inuyasha but diff.! KaiTyson, KaiKanaye, RayMax, AdrianHiroshi (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Between The Two Worlds

notes: this is gonna be like the other one Yugioh! Feudal Japan and it's gonna be like Inuyasha but diff.! You'll see! Don't owe any of it by the way! Here's the next story..

"Tyson! Your gonna be late!" Tyson's brother Hiro called out to him, "I know," Tyson replied as he got his backpack to go back to school to do the SAT test. He sighed, why do I even bother coming to school? It's not like I'm gonna passed this thing anyway, he thought as he walked through the grassy area of the park. Tyson looked behind him and saw that he was far away from his brother's apartment, I could ditch the stupid thing, though Hiro would find out and be upset with me, he thought unhappily.

Just than he saw something brown on the grassy area, "what the heck is that thing?" Tyson asked himself as he went towards it. A well?! What's a well doing here in the middle of the park? Tyson thought surprised, he sighed as he sat on the edge of the well. "Tyson! What do you think your doing? Your supposed to be going to school now!" Tyson's friend Hilary cried, Tyson groaned. "Don't you think I know that? But basically I'm not going," he said angrily.

Just than they saw something come out from the well, "Tyson! Look out!" Hilary cried worriedly. Tyson gasped as something was caught from behind him, "Tyson!" Hilary cried as Tyson was pulled inside the well. "Where am I?!" Tyson asked confused, "give me the jewl shard!" A voice cried angrily as Tyson looked and saw an ugly thing coming towards him.

"What are you?!" Tyson asked worriedly, the demon stuck it's tongue out licking Tyson's face. "Ahhh! Let go off of me!" Tyson cried as put his hand forward making the demon go away, Tyson looked around and saw he was in some sort of well. "Hey Hilary! Get Hiro so I could get outta here!" Tyson called out but there was no answer, "probably went home or something," Tyson murmured as he went and climbed out off the well.

Tyson looked around and saw that he wasn't home anymore, "Hilary?! Hiro?" Tyson called out as he walked around the forest. Tyson looked up and saw a familiar tree from the park, that tree! That's the tree where me and Kenny first met! Tyson thought as he ran to the tree. Tyson gasped as he saw a boy with an arrow sticking out from him, Tyson blinked as he went towards the boy. Is he awake? Tyson thought blinking, just than he saw bunny ears on top of his head.

Wait! Those aren't real! Tyson thought as he pulled on them, just than arrows were shot towards him. Tyson looked and saw some people with arrows, "get him!" One of them cried as Tyson was all tied-up with ropes. Tyson looked around and saw he was in some sort of village, "Lady Hiromi! Look at the demon!" A villager cried as a young girl came towards Tyson. Tyson blinnked, Hilary?! He thought shocked staring at the young girl.

"Be gone demon!" The girl cried throwing powder at Tyson, "hey! I'm no demon!" He cried as the girl blinked. "No! It couldn't be," Hiromi said shocked as she looked at Tyson more carefully, "you can't be possibly Kanaye!" Hiromi cried as the villagers gasped. Kanaye?! What's going on? I want to go home! Tyson thought frightened as he looked around at the village people.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: kinda like the series huh?

me: but you'll see it's diff.!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	2. The Enemy Within

Chapter 2- The Enemy Within

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Child, why were you in Kai's forest?" Lady Hiromi asked as Tyson stared at her, "Kai? Oh! That boy I saw!" Tyson said suddenly. Lady Hiromi blinked, "why were you there anyway?" She asked as Tyson sighed. "I guessed we aren't in Tokyo anymore, huh?" He asked, "what is that?" Hiromi asked blinking as Tyson laughed nervously. Just than they heard a loud crashed, the two went outside quickly before it's too late. "What's going on?!" Lady Hiromi asked worriedly, "Lady Hiromi! We can't defeat it!" One of the villagers cried pointing.

Tyson gasped, "it's that demon from the well!" He cried as he saw the villagers and Lady Hiromi trying too shoot it with arrows. "It's no use!" One of the villagers cried, "we must lure it back to the well," Lady Hiromi said. Tyson looked at her, "it's the jewl that the demon wants right?" He asked as Hiromi nodded. "Great! If I do have it within me, than it would sure to follow me!" Tyson cried as he began running into the forest, "child, wait!" Lady Hiromi cried but Tyson didn't listen as he ran into the forest.

"My Lady, what should we do now?" The villager asked, "we must follow them," Lady Hiromi replied as the villagers went after them. Somebody better save me before I'm toast! Tyson thought as he ran into the forest, just than he looked around and saw the boy was awake on the tree. "Your awake!" Tyson cried surprised as he went towards him, "your stupid as ever, aren't you Kanaye?" The boy asked as Tyson growled at him.

"I am not Kanaye!" He cried as the boy smirked, just than Tyson saw that the demon was looking straight at him. "Ahhh!" Tyson cried as he hid himself into Kai, "give me the jewl!" The demon cried as he got Tyson and threw him into the air as the demon got the jewl out off Tyson's body. Tyson gasped, "is that the jewl?" He wondered as he fell right under Kai. "Hey, can you come up here and take this arrows off of me?" Kai asked, "what?! Why?" Tyson asked shocked.

"Cause I'm stronger than he is! Do you want to get killed?!" Kai asked angrily as Tyson shook his head, "no child! You can't!" Lady Hiromi's voice cried as Tyson looked back but was pushed forward against Kai since the demon wrapped around him and Kai around the tree. "Well? Even though you aren't Kanaye, you still smell like him!" Kai said with a growl. Tyson groaned, "fine! But you better help us! Plus I'm not him anyway!" He cried as Kai smirked.

Tyson looked up at the arrow, I hope I can do this! He thought as he began pulling the arrow out off him. The arrow got out, "no! My brother's arrow got broken!" Hiromi cried worriedly. "Yes! I'm free!" Kai cried as the demon went back and Tyson fell onto the ground, "what?!" Tyson wondered as he looked up and saw Kai in front of the demon. "That jewl is mine so you better give it back! Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" He cried as he slashed the demon.

"He did it!" Tyson cried surprised, he looked around but saw that some of the pieces from the demon were still moving. "Uh, why is it still moving?" Tyson asked shocked, "you must find the jewl, my child," Lady Hiromi said as Tyson went to look for it. "I hope I could find it," Tyson replied as he looked for the jewl, "there it is!" He cried pointing as Lady Hiromi went towards it to go and get it.

"You must keep this jewl so demons won't come towards it," she said as Tyson nodded. "Though you must give it to me," a voice said suddenly, the two looked to see Kai staring at them. "What are you talking about?!" Tyson asked worriedly, "that I must have that jewl and must become a full flesh demon!" Kai cried as Tyson looked at Kai worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: yay! Another adventure done!

me: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

Kai: review and update!


	3. Protecting The Jewl

Chapter 3- Protecting The Jewl

notes: don't owe Beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson blinked as Kai began to go after him, Tyson started to run in the other direction. Tyson tripped over a rock and Kai slashed him in the hair, "hey! My hair is now ruined, you idiot!" He cried angrily. "Want me to go farther?" Kai asked angrily, Tyson growled as he started to run again. He was about to go over to the edge of the cliff but than stopped right away, he looked behind and saw Kai wasn't near him anymore. He sighed, "this is getting out of hand," he murmured.

"There you are!" A voice cried as Tyson looked up and saw it was Kai, "what?!" He asked shocked as the ground shook and Tyson fell onto the ground loosing the grip he was holding onto the jewl. "No!" He cried, "yes! The jewl is finally mine!" Kai cried laughing as he went after it onto the bridge. "I'm afraid this was going to happen," Hiromi said quietly as she did a spell to go and put some prayer beads over Kai, "what's going on?!" He asked shocked.

"Say the words my child!" Hiromi called out to Tyson, "what words?" Tyson wondered as he looked at Kai who was trying to get the prayer beads off of him. "If I were you Tyson, I would stay down," Kai called out to him, "that's it! Sit boy!" Tyson cried as Kai fell onto the ground flat on his face. "What is this thing?!" Kai cried shocked, "I'm sorry Kai. But those beads is there to go and protect the jewl and people around you while Tyson is here," Hiromi explained.

"Once I get outta this you old hag! I'll come after you!" Kai cried angrily, "child, the words please," Hiromi said as Tyson nodded. "Sit boy," he said as Kai growled and fell flat onto his face again, later on that day. "What's the deal with this jewl anyway?" Tyson asked as he was looking at it, "it was once protected from my brother priest Kanaye," Hiromi said with sadness. "Were you born than?" Tyson asked as Hiromi shook her head, "it was 50 years ago," she began.

Flashback "Kai!" Kanaye cried angrily as Kai was running away from the villagers with the jewl in his hand, "Kanaye! What are you doing?!" Kai asked shocked as he saw his boyfriend holding a bow and arrow. "Give it back!" Kanaye cried angrily, "what?! But I thought..." Kai didn't finished since Kanaye shot an arrow right in front of him pinning him to a tree. Kai's eyes slipped closed as the jewl from his hands fell onto the ground going directly in front of Kanaye.

"Kanaye! Are you all right?!" Kanaye's mother asked worriedly as she ran to him, "mother, I'm sorry. But I have to take this jewl with me wherever I'm going," Kanaye said. "But what about your baby brother or sister?!" Mother asked, "name her Hiromi if it's a girl and Kiyoshi if it's a boy," Kanaye said as his eyes closed and he fell onto the ground. "Kanaye!" His mother cried as people from the village surrounded the mother and son.

End Flashback "What happened to your father?" Tyson asked, "our father was killed during a war. He was one of the soldiers who was trying to go and kill Naraku's father," Hiromi explained. "Naraku?!" Kai's voice cried as the two looked at him, "Naraku's father is probably the one who separated me and Kanaye!" Kai cried angrily. "Since the jewl is past on to the next generation of the reinarcation of my brother Kanaye, you two must protect it at all cost," Hiromi said.

Kai frowned, "I'm no way working with him!" He cried as he left the two alone. "Will he be all right?" Tyson asked worriedly, "don't worry about him. His just not used to humans that much ever since Kanaye died," Hiromi said. "Does he know that he died?" Tyson asked, "probably," Hiromi replied as Tyson got up and went out off the village to go and look around. Why should I be the one to go and protect the jewl shard? Can't I go home now? Tyson thought as he walked back to the forest.

Unknown to Tyson, he was being watched by some unknown men. Back at the village, "Tyson?! Where are you?" Hiromi called out. "Lady Hiromi, we can't find him anywhere!" One of the villagers cried, "probably went wondering off again," Kai murmured from his spot as he left to go and look for him. "Hey! Get him!" A men cried as Tyson looked behind and gasped, "we got you now!" One of them cried. What am I gonna do now?! Tyson thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good ain't it?

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	4. Meeting Kin

Chapter 4- Meeting Kin

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey master! We've got him!" One of the soldiers cried as Tyson looked and saw a demon human going towards him, "what is it that you've want?" Tyson asked angrily. "I want the jewl from you," the demon said angrily, "no way your getting the jewl from me!" Tyson cried angrily as he held the jewl in his hand protectivley. "Oh? If you don't, I'll kill this human boy," the demon said as Tyson looked and saw a boy sitting down naerby looking afraid.

Tyson blinked, that must be one of Kenny's ancestor or something! He thought surprised. "What are you gonna do kid? Give me the jewl or this boy will get killed," the demon said angrily, "why won't you just leave the kid alone? He didn't done anything to yea!" Tyson cried. "Ha! His parents are both dead! That's why we have him cause he was running away in the woods," the demon explained, "what should we do with them sir?" The soldier asked.

The demon looked at the soldier and killed him with a sword he was holding, "why did you do that master?!" One of the soldier's asked shocked. "Give me the jewl!" The demon cried angrily as he pushed the young boy onto the floor and went after Tyson, "oh no you don't!" Tyson cried as he ran past the demon and grabbed the boy's hand. "Where are we going?!" The kid asked, "out of here! What do you think kid?" Tyson asked as the two went away.

"Get them!" The demon cried angrily, "no way. After what you've did to our friend..." the soldier began as the demon glared at them angrily and the soldiers ran off. Kai, where is he when I need him?! Tyson thought angrily as he looked around, in Kai's place. Where is that dummy?! He shouldn't have gone out all by himself! Kai thought as he looked around and spotted Tyson and the kid he was holding, "there you are!" Kai cried angrily as Tyson looked.

"Kai! You've found me!" He cried happily as he ran to him and hugged him accidentally the jewl dropping onto the ground, "what are you doing baka?!" Kai asked nervously as he pushed Tyson out off the way. Tyson laughed nervously, "there you are!" The demon cried as Kai growled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He cried as he slashed the demon into pieces, "hey kid? Are you all right?" Kai asked as he looked at the young boy.

The kid nodded, "by the way, my name's Kin," the boy said with a smile. "Name's Tyson and this is Kai," Tyson said as he introduced themselves, "well, I think we should be going off now," Kai said. Tyson nodded but than gasped, "what now baka?" Kai asked unhappily, "the jewl," Tyson began as Kai looked at him. "Don't tell me you've lost the jewl!" Kai cried angrily as Kin hid behind Tyson, "what if I told you that I did?" He asked nervously.

"Baka! We better find that jewl before any demon could find it!" Kai cried, just than Tyson saw the jewl. "There it is!" He cried pointing at the ground, Kai sighed in relief. But than the trio gasped as a crow took it, "no! I can't believe this!" Kai cried angrily as Tyson laughed nervously and the trio went after the crow.

tbc...

me: short, i know...

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	5. The Crow

Chapter 5- The Crow

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Kin, why don't you go to the village that's nearby and go and wait with Lady Hiromi?" Tyson asked the young boy, "is she nice?" Kin asked as Tyson nodded. "Tyson! The crow is disappearing!" Kai cried angrily, "you never said my name before," Tyson replied as Kin left the two boys. "Uh, let's just follow it dummy!" Kai cried angrily as Tyson groaned, "look, I want you to go and shoot the crow with these arrows," Kai said as he put Tyson on his back holding a bow and some arrows.

"But I never shot before!" Tyson began, "if you are really Kanaye, you'll be able too," Kai replied. Tyson nodded as the two boys followed the crow, Kai jumped into the air. "Shoot it!" He ordered, Kanaye, help me! Tyson thought as he thought about Kanaye's strength and try to shoot the crow but missed. "What was that all about?!" Kai asked angrily, "I can't shoot it!" Tyson cried as Kai sighed as he jumped into the air once again.

"You better make it this time," he said angrily as Tyson shot the arrow but missed again. The two boys landed on the ground, "I don't believe what that stupid lady says! You aren't Kanaye! How could you be if you can't shoot a damn arrow?!" Kai asked angrily as he ran off by himself. Tyson blinked, what did I do wrong? I'm just trying to help, he thought as he walked to the village. In the village, "mommy! Are we going back?" A boy asked as he helped his mother carry some stuff.

Just than the young boy screamed, Tyson ran over to the boy as he spotted the crow on its back. Tyson kicked the crow and it fell onto the crow with a hurt winged, "thank you so much!" The mother cried as Tyson smiled sheepishly. "Shoot the damn bird!" Kai's voice cried as Tyson saw Kai nearby, Tyson nodded as he took out his bow and arrow and shot the bird directly.

Just than there was a bright light surrounding them, "what's going on?" Kai asked blinking as the light went all over Feudal Japan. Later on, "where's the jewl?!" Kai asked as he was with Tyson standing nearby. Tyson looked around and saw a shiny piece of jewl on the ground, Tyson picked it up and examined it. "Don't tell me that's the jewl!" Kai cried angrily, "I think it is," Tyson said as he looked at it and was checking it all over.

"I can't believe it!" Kai cried angrily as Tyson laughed nervously, "we are so toast," he murmured as a new adventure begun for Tyson and Kai.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: short, ain't it?

me: yea, but the next one is longer

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	6. Back Home

Chapter 6- Back Home

notes: don't owe Inuyasha nor beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Lady Hiromi?" Tyson asked as he and Kai were back at the village along with Kin and Hiromi who were with them, "what is it my child?" Lady Hiromi asked. "I missed my brother and friends back home, is it possible that the well could bring me back?" Tyson asked, "it is but I think you should stay here since you have to get all the jewl shard back," Lady Hiromi replied as she looked at it.

"I'll be back Lady Hiromi. Don't worry," Tyson said smiling as he took the shard and Kai went off to let Tyson to go back home. In the present time, Tyson looked around as he was back at the park where he was once started. He ran to his brother's apartment before anyone could see him, I hope Hiro won't be that mad, Tyson thought as he unlocked the apartment. In the apartment, "where were you?!" The voice cried angrily as Tyson gulped and saw that his brother was furious.

"Let's just say that I went somewhere in the past," Tyson replied nervously. "Nice one Tyson, but the school called saying that you didn't went to go and take your SAT test, what's up with that?" Hiro asked angrily, "uh, actually..." Tyson began but than saw something glowing around his neck. "What is that?" Hiro asked blinking as Tyson took out the jewl shard, "it's glowing," he said surprised.

Hiro turned on the television, "no!" Tyson cried shocked as he saw a demon in the television. "What is it?" Hiro asked surprised, but how come the people can't see it?! Am I the only one that could see it? Tyson thought as he stared at the people on the news on the sidewalk. "Something wrong Tyson?" Hiro asked worriedly, "I must go," Tyson said worriedly.

"What?!" Hiro asked blinking as he saw his little brother leaving the apartment, "Tyson!" A girl's voice cried suddenly as Tyson looked and saw Hilary. "Hilary, stay here," Tyson said, "what?" Hilary asked as she saw Tyson running into the city. In Tyson's place, oh Kai, I wish you were here! He thought worriedly as he saw the demon nearby. "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw his brother Hiro, "you suppose not to be here!" He cried worriedly.

"Why did you ran off like that?" Hiro asked worriedly, "it's coming this way!" Tyson cried as he pushed Hiro onto the ground. "What is that thing?!" Hiro asked shocked, "you can see it?!" Tyson asked surprised as Hiro nodded. Tyson looked around and saw a stand nearby that was selling weapons, Tyson ran to it. "Here lady," he said as he gave the money to the lady so he could get some bow and arrows, "what are you gonna do?" Hiro asked as the two were in a secluded area where the demon could get to Tyson straight away.

"We'll wait for it," Tyson replied as Hiro nodded. Just than Tyson screamed, Hiro looked and saw the demon carrying Tyson away onto the sky. "Tyson!" Hiro cried loudly, "go to the well in the park! You'll find Kai there!" Tyson cried as Hiro nodded and ran to the well in the park. I just hope we get to Tyson right on time, Hiro thought as he went inside the well.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: short ain't it?

me: haha, next one should be longer

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	7. Getting Kai

Chapter 7- Getting Kai

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Hiro ran to the park as he saw the well in the secluded area, Hiro jumped in the well as he landed onto the ground. Come on! Why can't I go back in the past? Hiro thought worriedly as he started to make a hole onto the ground as he digged with his hands, just than he saw a bright light came out from the ground as he looked up he saw a demon sort of thing. "Are you Kai?" Hiro asked standing up, "of course I am. Come on, let's go get your brother Tyson," Kai said as Hiro nodded.

In Tyson's place, "give me the jewl!" The demon cried as it ran over to Tyson. "Never!" Tyson cried as he ran but tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground, Tyson looked at his knee as he saw blood coming out. He saw the jewl shard on the ground that was hanging from his necklace, Tyson looked and saw the demon going after it as Tyson tried to get the jewl shard.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice cried angrily as Tyson looked and saw Kai and Hiro coming just in time, "Tyson! Are you all right?" Hiro asked worriedly as he got off Kai's back and ran directly to Tyson. "Yea, but I just cut my knee and it's bleeding really bad," Tyson replied as Hiro looked at it, "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Kai cried angrily as he slashed the demon directly at the weak spot.

Kai sighed as he went over to Tyson and Hiro, "I told you not to go home, didn't I?" He asked angrily as he got the jewl shard from the ground. "I didn't know that stupid demon was coming to our world! How'd it get here anyway? Along side that, how come we are the only ones that could see it?" Tyson asked angrily, "perhaps we'll meet your other in the Feudal Japan soon enough," Kai suggested as Tyson blinked at his suggestion.

"True, we only just began this journey and haven't gone really far yet," Tyson said as he winced at the pain as Hiro put his ripped shirt over the cut. "I still need to go and find the Tetsusaiga," Kai said quietly but Tyson heard him, "what is that?" Tyson asked as Kai looked at him nervously. "You'll see when we go and find that sword soon enough," Kai replied as Tyson nodded, "Kai, Tyson is gonna spend the night here. You can stay if you want," Hiro replied.

Kai frowned, "Kin and Kaede might be worried about me," he said. "Since when are you worried about someone else?" Tyson asked as Kai glared at him, "I guess I can stay," he said as Tyson smiled and the three boys went back to Hiro's apartment for the night.

tbc...

me: short, i know

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	8. The Tetsusaiga I

Chapter 8- The Tetsusaiga

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"You mean, it's in there?!" Tyson asked pointing as he saw the graveyard, "yup. My father's graveyard which mean the sword must be buried in there somewhere," Kai replied as the two were back in Feudal Japan. "Is it safe in there?" Tyson asked worriedly, "what do you think?" Kai asked angrily as the two were walking towards the graveyard. "Augh! There are skeleton's on the ground!" Tyson cried pointing, "don't tell me that your a scardy-cat!" Kai cried laughing.

Tyson growled, "I am not!" He cried angrily as the two looked up and saw a stone along with a sword in it. "That must be the Tetsusaiga!" Kai cried as he went to it, "becareful! You don't know what that do to you!" Tyson called out. Kai put his hand over to it and try to pull it out but he couldn't since there was a barrier, "Kai!" Tyson cried worriedly. "Damn it! There's a barrier protecting it!" Kai cried with a growl, "that's because that's gonna be my sword," a voice said suddenly.

The two boys looked up and saw another person that looks like Kai but much older, Tyson gasped. That must be Hiro's look alike! He thought shocked, "Hiroshi! What is it that you want?!" Kai asked angrily. "I want the sword," Hiroshi explained as he went towards Kai, "get out of here stupid!" Kai called out to Tyson as he ran towards to an area where he was safe. "Toxic Flower Claw!" Hiroshi cried angrily as Kai dodged the attack, Hiroshi smirked as he went to the sword.

"Get it master! You have it now!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw Hiroshi's companion, "it has a barrier!" Hiroshi cried angrily as he took out his other sword so he could use it against Kai. "What?! You have another sword?!" Kai asked shocked, Hiroshi smirked. "Of course I do! Though this one is useless," he said as he put back the sword and use Toxic Flower Claw again. Tyson growled as he went towards the sword, perhaps I can pull it up, he thought looking at it.

"Master! The sword!" Hiroshi companion called out, Hiroshi looked and saw Tyson standing on the rock. He went towards him, "get out baka!" Kai cried angrily as he chased after Hiroshi. Tyson was so frightened that he put his hands on the sword and pulled it up accidentally, Hiroshi stopped so did Kai as the two stared at Tyson surprised. "A human pulling up the sword?! That's impossible!" Hiroshi cried angrily, "anything's possible Hiroshi," Kai said smirking.

"I will not allow such a thing!" Hiroshi cried angrily as he went after Tyson, Tyson gasped as he saw Hiroshi coming over to him. I wish I didn't came here to pull that sword up! What am I gonna do now? Tyson thought worriedly as Hiroshi was advancing towards him.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: sorry for the long wait

Kai: the other chapter you put Kaede instead of Lady Hiromi

me: i know, Kaede should be Hiromi instead at the end of the chapter

Max: wow! We finally meet Kai's older brother

Ray: what about us?

me: soon enough

Hiroshi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	9. Protecting You II

Chapter 9- Protecting You (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson! Just give him the damn sword!" Kai cried as Hiroshi began going after him again, Tyson shook his head as he jumped off the rock and went towards Kai. "Why are you coming here for?!" Kai asked angrily as the two saw Hiroshi going after them, "here!" Tyson cried frightened as he gave the sword to Kai. Kai blinked as he saw that he could hold the sword after Tyson pulled it up, "you two will fall under my destruction!" Hiroshi cried as he changed into a full demon beasts.

"Kai, this used to be our father's true form when he transform into a full demon. After saving a human girl, he died! Now it's your turn," Hiroshi said angrily as Kai was ready and Tyson was watching the battle far as he could. "Wind Scar!" Kai cried as he attacked Hiroshi at the arm, Hiroshi tried to get away but was no used so he got hit instead at the arm. Hiroshi growled, "you'll pay for that!" He cried angrily as he went after Tyson to go and destroy him.

Tyson gasped as he began running away from him, Kai saw that he was getting ready to attack Tyson. "Bakuryuuha!" Kai cried as Hiroshi looked and saw the attacked coming towards him, Hiroshi jumped away as he transformed back to his normal self again but his arm was missing. "Kai, I see that you got a powerful sword, that sword would be mine in no time," he said as he began walking away with his companion.

"Tell me where's Naraku is!" Kai cried as Hiroshi didn't answer, "don't worry Kai. I'm sure everything will be fine," Tyson said as he looked at the two jewl shards in the small bottle he was holding. Back at the village, "Lady Hiromi! Do you think Tyson and Kai will be all right?" Kin asked worriedly. "They'll be fine, here they come now," Hiromi said as the two looked up, "is that a sword?!" Lady Hiromi asked shocked as Kai came nearer along with Tyson.

"What happened?" Kin asked as the four was inside Hiromi's small hut, "Hiroshi attacked us as we were looking for the sword at some grave," Tyson explained. "That baka pulled it out somehow which neither of us could," Kai said as Tyson glared at him angrily, "it's true than. Your father was in love with a human so you must be in love with humans as well Kai!" Hiromi cried. "No way! I just want to be a full demon," Kai said angrily.

"The sword was pulled out by a human. Don't you see Kai? You and your father are alike, not like your brother Hiroshi who isn't," Hiromi said as Kai growled and left to be alone. Tyson sighed, "I'll go after him," he said as he left also leaving Kin with Hiromi. In Tyson's place, "there you are! Come down here!" He called to Kai as he saw him sitting on a branch on a tree. Kai snorted, "why should I?" He asked as Tyson smirked.

"Want me to help you with the sword?" He asked as Kai came down, "what are you talking about?" He asked surprised. "The sword, it reacts when your protecting me," Tyson said smiling, "what? That's impossible!" Kai cried as Tyson was about to loose his temper. He began pushing Kai towards the bridge, Tyson left Kai alone on the bridge. "What's going on?" Kai asked as he saw Tyson far back, "sit boy!" He cried as Kai landed on his face on the ground.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna help me stupid!" Kai called as he saw Tyson walking back to the village, "sit boy!" Tyson yelled as Kai once again landed on his face again on the bridge.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: that's her fav. part of the episode with Kagome and Inuyasha

Kai: anywayz, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiroshi: review and update!

me: oh, part (I) was the other chapter: The Tetsusaiga by the way!


	10. The Mysterious Monk, Ray! I

Chapter 10- The Mysterious Monk, Ray! (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Ray sighed as he wondered into a village he was in, "are you a monk?" A villager asked as Ray looked and saw an old man. "What is it that you want?" Ray asked annoyed, "the princess of our village is in danger!" The old man cried as Ray's ears perked up. "Did you say a Princess?" He asked interested, "why, yes. We need your help," the old man said as Ray agreed and followed him. Even though I am gay since I had a boyfriend long ago, I'm still interested in girls, he thought smiling.

"Here she is Monk," the old man said as he was in a room looking down at the Princess who was sleeping in her form. Ray looked at her as he saw something caught his eye, "what is that?" He asked pointing at the tall statue. "That my friend, is a statue of our leader Abner. He could always bring peace to our village, but since he died, our village hasn't been the same," the old man explained as Ray frowned as he looked directly at the statue.

"I must do this alone," Ray said to the old man as he nodded and left him alone to do his work. "Come out demon!" Ray cried angrily as he stared at the statue with his staff, a small demon came out. Ray blinked, "well, if it isn't a Weasal. Let's see if he can handle this!" He cried as he threw the Fuda right at it. (A/N: I'm not sure what it's called, those small papers that he throws. I don't even remember teh demon's name. LOL)!

"Don't you think we should go back in there?" A villager asked the old man as the two were outside the hut, "it must be really powerful," the old man said as they were hearing noises inside. (A/N: is it even called a hut)? Just than everything stopped, the villager looked at the old man as he nodded and the two went inside the room. "Princess! Are you all right?" The old man asked worriedly, "the kind man saved my life from that demon," the Princess said blushing as she pointed.

The old man smiled, "that was very good of him, wasn't it?" He asked as the Princess nodded. "Daisuke!" A voice cried worriedly as the old man looked up, "what is it?" Daisuke asked. "We've been robbed!" The voice cried as Daisuke gasped and followed the man to the other hut, "how can this happen?" He asked shocked staring at the empty room. In Ray's place, "well, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" He asked himself as he was looking at the jewl shard he was holding.

Ray sighed as he was in a water pool taking a nice relaxation for the day, "isn't it grand?" A voice asked as Ray gasped quietly and looked to see who it was behind the rocks. "I hope your not looking Kai!" The voice cried angrily, "why would I look anyway Tyson? We are the same gender!" Kai cried angrily. Tyson growled, "that's for you to say if you were with Kanaye," he murmured as he also got relaxed. "I'm going in though!" Kin cried taking off his clothes, "hey, what do you think your doing?!" Kai asked shocked.

"Going in to have a swim silly," Kin replied as Kai grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't! Your staying here," Kai replied as Kin growled. I guess I'm not that good looking as Kanaye was to him, Tyson thought unhappily. In Ray's place, well, his with another man, I can see that. That's a no surprise, Ray thought unhappily. But than something caught his eye, are those the jewl shards around he neck in that small bottle?! I can't believe he has three of them already! Ray thought angrily.

Ray went out off the pool area and began to dressed up, I must do it the hard way than, he thought as he planned the attack on Tyson and Kai.

tbc...

me: how was it?

Tyson: it was long though

kai: doesn't she know that?

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	11. A New Friend II

Chapter 11- A New Friend (II)

notes: don't owe Beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, "so where ae we going?" Kin asked as the trio were walking along the mountains. "We are going to go and look for the jewl shards," Tyson replied, "why do you come anyway Kin? It's not like your much of a help anyway," Kai replied as Kin growled. "I want to see the world, I don't want to help Lady Hiromi all the time, yea know," he said as Kai smirked, "I wonder how many jewl shards we need to find," Tyson wondered as he looked at the bottle.

"There's a lot more ever since you shot the ball," Kai said as Tyson glared at him. "It was a mistake! You didn't want the crow to get it anyway to become a full demon, so I had no choice!" He cried angrily, "if you are Kanaye by any chance, you would have shot the dumb crow perfectly without breaking it!" Kai cried back as Kin sighed and shook his head. Unknown to them, they were being watched somewhere high on the cliff nearby.

"Come on Hachiro, you know you want to save the world and all," Ray said as Hachiro frowned. "Master, you want me to go and change into a boulder so I could get the shards! What about that demon though?" Hachiro asked frightened, "do it for me or you'll be in much trouble," Ray said as Hachiro gulped and nodded. Back in Tyson's place, "that's enough you two! I can't..." Kin didn't finished cause they all heard a rumbling noise.

"That couldn't be my stomach," Kai replied surprised. "No, but it can be that boulder up there!" Tyson cried pointing as everyone looked and saw a boulder coming down the hill, "Kin, watch out!" Kai cried worriedly as Tyson pushed Kin out off the way as he saw the boulder coming towards him. "Tyson, get out you baka!" Kai cried angrily, "I've got you," a voice said suddenly as Tyson and the others looked and saw a boy coming and picking up Tyson.

"Put him down!" Kai cried angrily, "no. I wouldn't think so," Ray replied smirking as he ran off carrying Tyson in his arms. Kai growled as he pulled out the sword to stop the boulder, "don't hurt me!" The boulder cried as Kin blinked. The boulder was changed back into Hachiro, Ray sighed as he was watching the scene also. "His so dumb sometimes," he said quietly, "let go off me!" Tyson cried which Ray did.

"I would never hurt someone, especially if I have these," Ray said smirking as he held the bottle that has the jewls in it. Tyson sighed as he was back with Kai and Kin, "is everyone all right?" He asked as he breathed for air. "Don't be asking us that, what about the jewl shards?" Kai asked looking at him, Tyson felt around his neck and began laughing nervously. "Don't be mad, but I lost the jewl shards," he said, "what?!" Kai cried angrily.

Later that day, "come on Kai! Can't you sniff him out or something?" Kin asked as the three were in a village looking for Ray. "There's too many smells here!" Kai cried, "look at that demon! What is he doing here?" A villager asked pointing. "Look at that strange boy, do you think it's a demon also?" Another villager asked, "who? Me?!" Tyson asked shocked as Kai smirked. "Hey, look!" Kin cried pointnig as the two boys looked and saw Ray talking to some girls nearby.

"There you are!" Kai cried angrily as Ray turned around and saw Kai coming towards him, "run villagers! You don't want to be eaten by this demon!" Ray cried as he ran out off the village following by Kai and the others. Is he protecting these people?! Tyson thought shocked, "heh! Your trapped now!" Kai cried as the two were facing against each other. "You think so, don't you?" Ray asked as he put up his hand as part of his shirt was covering something, "what's going on?" Kin asked.

"Go and run!" Ray called to Tyson nearby, "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Kai cried as he got his claws ready. "Wind Tunnel!" Ray cried angrily as a vertex was opened up in his hand, "what's up with this wind?!" Tyson cried loudly as he could. "Hold onto something!" Kai called loudly, he just wants to protect the people in the village, so he shouldn't be a bad guy than! Tyson thought as he covered himself.

"Tyson! What are you doing?" Kin asked shocked as he saw Tyson running towards Ray, "watch out!" Ray cried surprised as he pulled his hand up high so he won't sucked Tyson. The two fell onto the ground, "Tyson! Are you all right?" Kai asked worriedly as he and Kin came towards the two boys. Tyson woked up and nodded as he looked around, "I'm sure Ray will be fine," he replied. But than he felt something touching his butt, Tyson gasped as he hid behind Kai angrily.

"Why'd you do that?!" He asked angrily as Ray got up, "wait. Please let me explain," Ray began as Kai nodded still Tyson was growling behind him. "One-Hundred years ago, the father of Naraku came towards my father onto a battle. My mother was in a village being protected by a Priest, though my father lost to his father was cursed by this Wind Tunnel. Fifty years later, Naraku could changed into forms that nobody could imagine! He killed the Priest, so she brought the Shikon Jewl with her to her grave, now it has returned," Ray concluded.

"Tell me, was the Priest named Kanaye?!" Kai asked angrily staring at Ray, "I don't know. Though after all these years, someone named Hiromi is now the Priestess of that village," Ray explained as Kai gasped. It is him! Than he thought that I would betrayed him! It was actually Naraku's father who separated us! Kai thought angrily as Tyson looked at him, "there is another thing," Ray began as he looked at Tyson smiling.

"What are you doing?!" Kai asked blinking, "will you be my child's father? I'm sure they'll be happy," Ray said smiling. "What?! I thought you like girls?!" Kai asked shocked and angrily, "I do. But I also like guys," he replied smiling. "How about it?" Ray asked, "no way!" Tyson cried as he felt a hand on his butt again. "Stop doing that!" He cried angrily as he ran towards Kai, "yea. Leave him alone," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Tyson was already taken by you. I wouldn't have touched him if he was with you," Ray said as Kai gasped. "His not with me! His just my jewl detector!" Kai cried quickly, "is that what I'm all to you? Well, I think I should go with Ray," Tyson said angrily as Kai's eyes were angry. Just than he felt a hand on his butt again, "don't touch me!" He cried. "I couldn't resist," Ray said laughing as the two glared at him angrily as Kin sighed and smiled to himself watching the scene in front of him.

tbc...

me: long chapter, huh?

Tyson: yea, the other chapter was short!

me: yea, it's for a make-up with that chapter of being short!

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	12. The Human Within Kai I

Chapter 12- The Human Within Kai (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

In a far away village, "hey Max?" A young boy asked as Max looked down and saw the boy staring at him. "What is it Makoto?" Max asked smiling, "are you still worried about your sister Sachi?" Makoto asked. Max sighed, "even though my sister has been captured by Naraku while I was still young, I am determind to find her," he said angrily. "Does that mean your leaving?" Makoto asked surprised, "well, my parents both died just two years ago. I was thinking about it," Max replied.

"You should! You can go and start on a journey with Kirara and look for Naraku!" Makoto cried, Max smiled at him. "Maybe I should," he said as Makoto smiled back, "your sister will be fine," he said as Max nodded and looked up at the sky. Back at Kai's group, "I wonder what kind of demon will see today," Tyson wondered as he was looking at the jewl shards now that he has four. "We still have a long way to go Tyson," Ray replied, "we should stop at a nearby village," Tyson suggested.

Kai looked at him, "we don't have time to rest! Besides, it's almost full moon," he said worriedly. "What's wrong with that? I love full moon's," Tyson replied smiling, "I don't," Kai replied angrily. "We can rest in that village," Ray said pointing as Tyson smiled and Kai growled, upon arriving at the village. "A demon coming over here tonight! You must protect us," the old man said worriedly as he looked at Ray, "I'll do my best. For now, I must use these fuda's to protect us," Ray said as he put them on the wall as the old man nodded and went back inside his hut.

Ray smirked as he went back to the others inside there own hut, "I can't believe it! You lied!" Tyson cried shocked. "Hey, I got us a place, didn't I?" Ray asked as Tyson glared at him, "but still! Look at all the food these poor people are giving us!" Tyson cried as he stared at the food in front of him. Kai sighed, "I just want this night to be over," he said as Tyson shook his head.

"Let's eat!" Tyson cried as he began to eat in his food, "you can stay here for tonight than," the old man voice said as everyone looked at each other and the door opened revealing a boy. The boy looked at everyone and sat down at a nearby corner holding his Hiraikotsu. Tyson looked and saw Kai staring out at the sky, "something wrong Kai?" Tyson asked worriedly as he heard a gasped coming from the boy at the corner.

Kai shook his head, "nothing's wrong," he said as Tyson smiled. Later on that night, Kai woked up and heard a rumbling noise outside. He looked and saw a demon coming towards them, no, not now! Kai thought worriedly as he looked around in Tyson's backpack for a mirror and looked at himself. "What's that noise!" Tyson asked as he woked up along with Ray and the boy, "a demon is coming towards ue," Kai replied as Ray went outside already.

"I'm ready," Tyson said as he took out his bow and arrows, "aren't you coming Kai?" He asked as he looked at him and gasped. "Your hair is black!" He cried shocked, Kai nodded. "I can't fight tonight, not without my demon powers, I'm human right now," he said as Tyson was still shocked. "Hey kid! Are you coming or not?" The boy asked as he got ready with his Hiraikotsu, Tyson nodded as he began following the kid outside.

"Tyson, wait!" Kai cried as Tyson stopped and looked at him, "stall him till the morning. It's almost morning so I could become a demon again," Kai replied as Tyson nodded and went outside to join his friend and the kid. I just hope we can defeat it before morning, Tyson thought as he stood in the middle between Ray and the kid ready to fight against the demon.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good huh?

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	13. Night Battle II

Chapter 13- Night Battle (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Kin, go back inside and take care of Kai for us" Ray said to the small boy. "But Ray! I want to help also" Kin protested. "Be a good kid and do what Ray's telling yea" Tyson replied as Kin pouted and went back inside"look at that" The kid cried pointing as the two boys looked and saw a demon filled with open eyes. "Tyson, can you detect where the jewl shard is" Ray asked, Tyson nodded.

"Yup, the jewl shard is right above his large eye" he replied as Ray nodded. "Hiraikotsu" The kid cried as he threw his large boomerang directly at the demon. Tyson blinked as he saw the weapon bounced away from the demon"well, that was useless" Ray replied as the kid glared at him angrily. "Poison Gas" The demon cried as Ray and Tyson gasped"here! Put this on" The kid cried as he threw Tyson and Ray a mask to cover there mouth and nose.

"Let's see if this works" Tyson cried as he shot an arrow directly in the middle of the large eye"hey, it worked! If you do that at least a few times Tyson, perhaps we can get the jewl out off him when it dies" Ray suggested as Tyson nodded. "Than what should I do" The kid asked annoyed"we'll be decoys so Tyson can defeat him easily" Ray replied as the kid nodded.

Back at Kai's place"they are taking too long" Kai cried angrily as he looked outside. "I'm sure Tyson and the others could handle it Kai" Kin replied"heh! Tyson couldn't even shoot a straight arrow! How are they gonna win if they don't have me" Kai cried as he was worried. "Just have faith in them Kai, I'm sure they'll be able to defeat it" Kin said as Kai nodded.

Back at Tyson's place"finally, the large eye is closed! Try hitting your arrows straight at the jewl" The kid called. "Look at the demon though! All of the eyes are closing" Tyson cried as everyone looked and saw the demon was on the ground not moving"where's the jewl Tyson" Ray asked as Tyson gulped and hit the above large eye with an arrow.

The jewl dropped out and the demon disappeared"now, we have four in this bottle" Tyson said smiling as he took out the bottle and put the jewl inside. "Hey kid, we never introduced ourselves, my name's Ray and this is Tyson" Ray introduced themselves"my name is Max. I'm looking for Naraku so I could get my little sister back who's name is Sachi" he replied.

"Hey, you guys! You did it without Kai's help" Kin's voice cried, the three boys looked and saw Kin and Kai coming towards them. "Congrats, I thought you have lost without me" Kai murmured as Tyson shook his head"everyone, this is Max. He says that his gonna join our group" Ray said smiling as Max nodded. Kai sighed"very well. Just don't get in my way or nothing, I need the Shikon Jewl to be a full-flash blooded demon" he said.

"Why don't you just protect it" Max suggested"heh! That's what Kanaye did, now his gone" Kai said angrily as Max looked confused. "We'll tell you later who's Kanaye is" Ray replied as Max nodded"great! Another new friend" Kin cried happily as the group went back inside the village and wait for morning to coming for another adventure for them to begin.

tbc...

me: short, yea!

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	14. Spirits Of The Dead

Chapter 14- Spirits Of The Dead (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"You want to do what" An old man cried as he was talking to Max as they were getting ready to leave the village that morning"we want to speak to the dead. If the rumors are really true" Max replied as he looked at Kai nodding. The old man sighed"well, there is a lake nearby. You can see if there's circle of stones in the middle of the water, but if you throw something in it making a wish, your wish might come true for you" the old man explained.

"So it's some sort of wishing pool" Max asked"you can say that. Though the one's that grants your wish are spirits of the dead" the old man concluded as he walked away quickly from them. "Are you sure you want to do this Kai" Kin asked frightened"I have to. I must speak with Kanaye" Kai replied as Tyson looked at him worriedly. The gang began walking towards the lake"what is the lake called anyway" Kin asked boredly.

"Lake of Black" Ray replied as everyone looked at him. "Now, that's a scary name" Tyson cried as Ray nodded, they arrived at the lake and saw the bones in the middle of the water. "The water is black" Kin said surprised as he looked at it, Tyson sighed as he threw a coin in the wishing pool. "What are you doing" Kai cried shocked"the old man says that we have to throw something in it if we want to speak with the dead" Tyson replied as he made his wished.

The middle of the rocks began glowing, the group saw many dead spirits floating around. Suddenly, one stopped floatintg and went towards Kai. The figure changed it's form into human"Kanaye" Kai cried shocked as Tyson stared at Kanaye. He does look like me, he thought blinking as Kanaye's hair was midnight blue like his, he was wearing a yellow shirt and red pants, along on his back were bow and arrows for shooting at the enemies.

"Why'd you call me from my slumber" Kanaye asked deadly as he looked at Kai"we need to speak" Kai replied. Kanaye snorted"you betrayed my trust like one-hundred years ago and now you want to speak with me? I don't think so" he said as he looked at Tyson who was standing next to Max. "Is he your new boyfriend" Kanaye asked pointing as Tyson gasped and Kai was shocked"of course not! I would never replace you" he replied.

Kanaye sighed"I know now that it wasn't you who betrayed me" he said as Kai blinked. "How do you know" He asked"I've been watching you ever since he came along" Kanaye replied as he looked at Tyson. "Kai, you must protect Tyson all times" Kanaye began"what! I can't do that! His always off on his own" Kai cried shocked as Tyson glared at him angrily. Kanaye sighed"I see you haven't changed a bit Kai. If you don't protect Tyson till you defeat Naraku, than the world will be destroyed and it would be all your fault" Kanaye cried as Kai gasped and everyone was shocked as well.

tbc...

me: good huh?

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	15. Meeting Ruri

Chapter 15- Meeting Ruri

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Why do I have to protect that stupid over there? He can protect himself," Kai cried angrily as Tyson growled. "For your information, the jewl somehow was past down to me! If you want the jewl back, you've must trust me," He cried as Kai sneered. Kanaye smiled at him, "you have no other choice Kai. It's for your own good." Kanaye said as he disappeared once again. "Kanaye, wait! Come back!" Kai cried loudly as he fell onto his knees, "it will be all right Kai" Kin said to him softly.

"What should we do now?" Max asked looking around, "we must find the other jewls. Before it's too late," Ray replied as the others nodded and began to go and walk there direction. In Hiroshi's place, "my lord! We should be looking for Naraku, not standing around here," Hiroshi's companion said. Hiroshi sighed, "Jamil. This is the way to go and look for Naraku, I could smell his scent nearby," Hiroshi explained as Jamil laughed nervously.

"Sorry my lord," he replied as Hiroshi became quiet. "Something wrong?" Jamil asked worriedly, Hiroshi began to walk forward and saw it was a dead human girl lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Hiroshi looked at his Tensaiga as it began glowing and moving, "the sword is moving!" Jamil cried shocked. Hiroshi took it out as he began walking towards the dead girl, "my lord! What are you doing?" Jamil cried shocked.

Hiroshi put the sword in front of the girl as it glowed in front of her, the girl began to breath again. The girl sat on her knees as she looked around, "where am I?" The girl asked blinking as she looked at Hiroshi. Hiroshi ignored her as he began walking forward, "did I said something wrong?" The girl asked looking at Jamil. "Lord Hiroshi isn't really fond of humans around him," Jamilreplied as the girl nodded in understanding, "my name's Ruri," she said smiling.

Jamil looked at her, "why won't you go back to where you came from?" He asked as he began to follow Hiroshi. Ruri began to cry softly, "I thought I finally found my family," she said quietly as she ran to a different direction. "Jamil, what did you do with that girl?" Hiroshi asked looking at him, "oh, I send her packing home," Jamil said snickering. Hiroshi glared at him, "you did what! If something happens to her, it's your fault Jamil," he said angrily as Jamil gulped.

"But my lord! She was just a human poor girl!" He cried, "but she didn't have any family. End of conversation Jamil, find her before it's too late. I don't want to see you till you come back with her," Hiroshi said angrily as Jamil nodded and began to go and look for Ruri. Jamil growled, I thought he hated humans! Sometime's I really don't understand my lord anymore, he thought unhappily. Back with Kai and the others, "is something wrong Kai?" Tyson asked worriedly.

"I could smell him," Kai said as he sniffed the ground. "Smell who?" Max asked blinking, "Naraku! We are nearby his place," He cried running to that direction. "But Kai! We don't even have all the jewl shards!" Tyson called out, "remember Tyson, Naraku could change into different forms. Which means, the scent that Kai's probably smelling is fake," Ray explained as Tyson nodded. "Kai, wait for us!" Max called out as the group began to run after Kai.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Kai: she even put up a new story, check it out!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	16. Meeting At The Spot

Chapter 16- Meeting At The Spot

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Jamil sighed as he spotted Ruri at the edge of the water, "Ruri! Lord Hiroshi is waiting for you!" He called out, Ruri ignored him. "Ruri, if we don't get back, lord Hiroshi is gonna kill me!" Jamil blurted out, Ruri turned around and looked at him. "Why should I care about your life? It's not like that you care for me nor lord Hiroshi," Ruri replied angrily, "I was only kidding! Lord Hiroshi does care for you!" Jamil cried.

Ruri snorted, "you just want to say that cause you won't be able to have a life anymore," she replied as Jamil gulped. What am I gonna do? She's not gonna come with me cause she doesn't trust me, lord Hiroshi will destroy me if I don't come back with her! This is very complex! Jamil thought worriedly, in Hiroshi's place. "Ah, I'm glad that you can make it, my friend," a voice said as Hiroshi looked around, "Naraku! I know that's you! Come out from your hiding place!" He cried angrily.

Naraku laughed, "always determind to finish something off quickly, huh? This is the true me," Naraku said as he came out from the shadows. Just than Hiroshi heard a gasped, Hiroshi looked and saw Kai and the others. "That's not really you Naraku!" Max called out, "the real Naraku would come out from it's half-demon form! Just like Kai," Ray called out to him as Naraku smirked.

"Ha! You'll regret what you've just said Ray! Transfiguration!" He cried as he formed as Kai. Kai blinked,"what the hell is going on!" He cried. "As soon as he could use that attack, he can use the attack that you use Kai," Ray called out to him, "Iron Revearse Soul Stealer" Kai cried going straight at him. Naraku snickered, "is that the best that you've got? Claws of Blood!" He cried as he got some of his blood and attacked Kai with it.

Kai gasped as he dodged the attacked, "that was uncalled for!" Tyson cried as Naraku changed form again, this time he was now Tyson. "How do we know that we are killing the right one?" Max asked worriedly, "Naraku is much faster! The original isn't that fast as Naraku is!" Ray cried. Tyson took out his arrows and bow as he got ready to fire, just than he looked and saw Hiroshi coming towards the two. "Hiroshi, wait!" Kai cried worriedly, Naraku looked and saw Hiroshi running towards them with his sword ready.

"Tyson, get out of the way!" Kai cried, Tyson looked and saw Kai was getting ready to attack with his Tetsusagia. "Wind Scar!" Kai cried as the attack got directly to Naraku, Hiroshi stopped and was flown back onto the ground. "My lord!" A voice cried worriedly, Kai and the others looked and saw a girl and a small demon runing straight to Hiroshi. Kai and the others look to where Naraku was, "he disappeared!" Max cried as he felt the cloth that was on the ground.

Tyson nodded as he bend down to pick up the four jewl shards, "I'm guessing now we have eight jewl shards," he said as he put the four inside the small bottle. "We'll meet again, someday," Kai said as Tyson looked at him and saw he was looking at Hiroshi who was leaving with the young girl and the small demon, "I thought he hated humans," Tyson wondered. "Probably his too full of surprises, we have to find the other jewl shards," Kin said as he came out from his hiding place.

Kai nodded, we must find the others! Before it's too late! He thought worriedly as the others began walking to a different direction. In Naraku's place, "my lord? Is everything all right?" A young demon lady asked Naraku. Naraku shook his head, "my other half has been defeated. I need to make more copies," he replied as the demon lady looked at him. "I could defeat him for you," the demon lady said, Naraku looked at her.

"You are inexperienced Kagami, you won't be able to defeat a half-demon like him," Naraku said as he left his place to be alone. Kagami growled, I will show you! I can defeat him to get revenge on you, my lord! She thought angrily as she left Naraku's place and began looking for Kai and the others.

tbc...

me: good huh?

Tyson: pretty good, though

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	17. An Enemy Visiting

Chapter 17- An Enemy Visiting

notes: don't owe Beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"My lord? Will you be all right?" Ruri asked worriedly as the group was in a secluded place near the river, "I'm fine Ruri. Jamil, would you get me some water?" Hiroshi said as he was looking at his wounded arm. "Yes my lord!" Jamil cried as he got a empty bottle out of Ruri's bag and began to go towards the sound of the river, "I want you near me Ruri. I don't want you getting hurt," Hiroshi said to her. Ruri nodded, "but what happens if that half-demon comes back?" She asked.

Hiroshi shook his head, "he won't be back for some time," he replied. "Oh, but I am back for you," a voice said as the two looked and saw a demon-lady nearby. "Who are you?" Ruri asked shocked, "your lord knows who I am. We've met before, haven't we?" The lady asked as Ruri looked at her lord. Hiroshi nodded, "Kagami. You've tried to seduce me one before and I won't allow such a thing!" He cried angrily as Kagami smirked at him.

"You weren't worth my while," she replied as Hiroshi growled. "What is it that you've want with my lord?" Ruri asked angrily, "looking for your half-demon brother. To get revenge on Naraku," Kagami epxlained as Hiroshi grabbed her by the throat, "tell me where he is!" Hecried scolding. "I'm not that easy to tell any of my secrets," Kagami replied as Hiroshi growled, "if I were you Hiroshi, I would take care of your human child," she said.

Hiroshi glared at her as he let her go, "Kai isn't here. He left to go and find Naraku himself," he explained. Kagami smirked, "than I know where he is going," she said as she left the two alone. "My lord, here's your fresh water," a voice said, the two looked and saw Jamil coming back. "Is something wrong?" Jamil asked worriedly, "nothing's wrong Jamil," Ruri said as she got the bottle and gave it to Hiroshi.

Jamil nodded as he watched Ruri helping Hiroshi, something's wrong, I just know it! He thought. In Kai's place"is something wrong Kai" Kin asked worriedly as the group stopped and looked at Kai. "Something's coming," he replied as everyone looked around, "always the first one to notice something, huh Kai?" A voice asked as Kai looked. "Show yourself!" He cried angrily as the voice laughed, "the name's Kagami," the voice said as everyone looked where she was.

Kai smirked, "you have the same scent as Naraku. What is it that you've want?" He asked. "To get revenge!" Kagami cried as the group got ready to go and fight against Kagami.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Kai: so far so good

Tyson: how come I'm not in this chapter!

me: next chapter you will be!

Ruri: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiroshi: review and update!


	18. The Battle

Chapter 18- The Battle

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson, do you scent any jewl shards on her?" Kai asked as Tyson was looking all over her, "none. She's really a reinarcation of Naraku," he said as Kai growled. "Dance of Blades!" Kagami cried as her fan went down with blades, "what the heck!" Tyson cried shocked as everyone moved out off the way. "Wind Scar!" Kai cried as Kagami smirkedm, "Dragon Dance!" Kagami cried as it blocked the attacked of Kai's attacks towards her.

Tyson blinked, "if it keeps blocking it, than how are we going to defeat her?" He asked as he looked at Ray and Max. "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried as he threw his boomerang directly, "Wind Tunnel!" Ray cried angrily as a void was opened in the palm of his hand. Tyson nodded, "I just hope this works," He wondered as he shot a purified arrow at her. "Ha! Dance of the Dead!" She cried as she blocked everyone's attacks, "this is insane! If we don't do anything soon, she might just win," Ray cried.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagami cried as she attacked at Tyson, Tyson gasped as he went behind Kai so he could blocked the attacked. "What about if we combine our attacks Tyson? I'm sure she'll be defeated than," Kai said confidently, "but every attacks that we try on her it gets blocked," Tyson explained. Kai shook his head, "I have a secret weapon that lies on the Tetsusaiga," he said smiling as he thought about him and Kanaye.

Tyson nodded worriedly, "Kai! You've got a visitor!" Kin's voice cried asKai looked and saw his half-brother Hiroshi nearby. "What are you doing here Hiroshi!"Kai asked angrily, "he wants to join forces with me. Don't you Hiroshi?" Kagami asked smirking as Hiroshi glared at her. "I don't want to do anything with you! Poison Claws!" He cried as Kagami laughed and dodged the attacked, "Tyson!" Kai cried as Tyson nodded.

"Back-Lash Wave!" Kai cried as a powerful force began to glow in the Tetsusagia, "go!" Tyson cried as he shot a purified arrow after it. Kagami looked and saw the two attacks combined, Kagami smirked. "You might have defeated me, but I'll be back!" Kagami cried as a dust of wind surrounded her and was long gone before the attacks could touch her, "I have a feeling that wasn't the last time we've seen of her," Max replied as the two nodded.

"Who was she anyway?" Ray asked unhappily, "someone that my half-brother knows," Kai replied as he saw Hiroshi walking again with his companions. In Naraku's place, "I told you Kagami that you were inexperienced," Naraku said as Kagami nodded slowly. "Yes my lord, I'm sorry that I've disobeyed you," she said as Naraku stared at her, "next time, don't do it again! Or I'll get one of my clone's to look after you," Naraku replied as he looked at the two clones he made.

Kagami gasped, are these really clones of Naraku! She thought surprised. "Is that clear?" Naraku asked angrily, "yes my lord," Kagami replied quickly as Naraku left her alone and Kagami looked outside angrily of the castle she was in protecting her lord.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good so for!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Max: review and update!


	19. The Wolf Pack I

Chapter 19- The Wolf Pack (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson sighed as he was walking down the dirt road with his friends, "can't I go home now Kai?" He asked for the fifth time as Kai growled. "No! We need you here to get the jewl shards stupid," he replied as Tyson growled, "why are you calling me stupid? Your the one who needs me!" He cried. "Hey guys, why don't we stop fighting and just continue to walk? I'm sure we could have a rest pretty soon," Kin said as the two looked at him.

"I smell something," Kai said suddenly as he ran faster to that direction, "Kai, wait up!" Max called out as the gang followed him quickly. Everyone gasped as they saw the village they were in, "everything is destroyed," Ray said looking around. Just than they heard a howl, Tyson ran behind Kai since he know's what it is. "Who could do such a thing? Killing all of these innocent people?" Max asked angrily, "the children and women should have been spared," Kin said angrily.

"They are coming," Kai said suddenly as everyone looked at him and saw a dust of wind forming. The wind disapeared, "ah! Pack of wolves!" Tyson cried frightened. Kai snorted, "these wolves must be the one's that killed everyone here," he replied as the wolves began advancing towards them. "Tyson!" Kai cried as Tyson nodded and got ready with his bow and arrows, "now!" He cried as Kai used his Wind Scar along with Tyson's purified arrows.

"We did it!" Tyson cried happily but than they heard another howl, everyone looked and saw two more wolves. "I scence something coming this fast!" Tyson cried, "are there jewl shards?" Kai asked him. Tyson nodded, "a few. Though I don't know how many," he replied as the gang waited for the mysterious thing to come towards them. Just like before, a dust of wind formed and stopped in front of the group.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray asked angrily as they were looking at the guy who has a tail, "what did you do to my wolves?" He asked angrily. "Your wolves killed everyone in this village! What do you think?" Tyson asked angrily, the guy laughed. "I ordered them to do it," the guy replied, "Tyson, do you scence it now," Kai asked as Tyson nodded. "He has one in each arm and one in each leg," he relied as the guy gasped, "how'd you know?" He asked.

"It's really none of your business," Tyson replied. The guy shrugged, "oh well, than I have to take you," the guy replied as the gang got ready to fight against this wolf man. "Master! Wait for us!" Another voice cried, everyone looked and saw two of his companion's coming towards him, "if you don't come with us, I guess we must fight you," the guy said as the other two nodded.

Tyson nodded, "I must tell you, that I've warned you," he said as he got ready with his bow and arrows.

tbc...

me: short i know

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	20. Meeting Sagiv II

Chapter 20- Meeting Sagiv (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Master, what should we do?" The two guys asked, "get the kid with the bow and arrows along with the young child!" The guy ordered. "Yes Kaden!" The two guys cried, "don't call me by my name!" Kaden cried angrily. Tyson gasped as he saw the two guys coming towards him, "you touch him, I'll hurt you!" Kai cried as one of the guy's smirked. "Tyson, help!" Kin's voice cried, Tyson looked and saw that Kin was captured by one of the guy's.

"So, are you gonna come with us or what?" Kaden asked, Tyson growled as Kin screamed once again. "I'll come with you," Tyson said slowly as everyone gasped, "don't Tyson!" Max cried worriedly. "Let them go!" Kai cried as Kaden shook his head, "you want this child to be dead?" He asked as he was holding Kin tightly. Kai growled as he shook his head, Kaden smirked. "Carry them," Kaden ordered to the two guys, Tyson looked at Kai worriedly as the two were carried off to there hiding place.

"What are we gonna do Kai?" Max asked worriedly, "we'll wait for a day," Kai began as Ray blinked in shocked. "That doesn't sound like you Kai! If we go tomorrow, they won't live!" He cried, "if we go now, we'll be in more trouble than before!" Kai cried back as Ray nodded. "I get your point, they won't expect us till later so we'll just come tomorrow," Max said as Kai nodded"I hope your right Kai" Ray replied.

At Tyson's place, "what are we gonna do with them sir?" One of Kaden's companion asked. "Leave them be! They'll be awake soon and they aren't for dinner! Aakarshan and Absolom!" Kaden cried, "yes sir?" The two asked. "Go and guard the three of them, I'll be out catching dinner," Kaden replied as he left, "I guess we stay here," Aakarshan said as Absolom nodded. Few hours later, Tyson woked up and looked around to see where he is.

"Kin, wake up," Tyson whispered as Kin rubbed his eyes and looked around, "are we at the hiding place?" He asked blinking. Tyson nodded"that's not all" he said pointing as Kin looked and saw what he was pointing at. "It's a fox-demon!" Kin cried as Tyson shook the demon, "hey kid, are you all right?" He asked as the fox-demon woked up. "Hey! I was trying to sleep here!" He cried angrily, "you three! Be quiet! Or you'll get eaten by us," Aakarshan cried as Absolom smirked.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Kin asked, "name's Sagiv. I'm not a kid!" He cried angrily. "Shush! You don't want to be eaten, do you?" Tyson asked as Sagiv looked at him, "why are you different?" He asked. "I'm not from this world," Tyson said quietly, "what do you mean?" Sagiv asked blinking as Kin groaned cause Sagiv was asking too much questions. "We'll ask questions later, somehow we have to get outta here," Kin said angrily.

Sagiv snorted, "I know how," He said as he tried to transform. Tyson blinked, "what are you doing?" He asked as the two were watching him. "Ah! I forgot my powers!" Sagiv cried, "so, how long were you for?" Kin asked. "A week! I tried getting out once but they've caught me! I was so scared what they would do to me, so I never left again," Sagiv explained, Tyson sighed. "Somehow we have to go and get out, no matter what!" He cried as he looked around thinking what to do.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: So far, so good!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	21. Escape The Wolf Pack! III

Chapter 21- Escape The Wolf Pack! (III)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Say Kai, are you sure you know where your going?" Ray asked as the group were heading towards Kaden's hideout. "Don't get too excited rescuing on Tyson, you have to rescue Kin also," Max replied as Kai snorted, "just keep up!" Kai called out as Max growled. Back at Tyson's place, "do you think we should wait for Kai?" Kin asked as Tyson looked worried. "If he doesn't show up soon, we have to go and escape somehow by ourselves," Tyson replied.

"What! What about Aakarshan and Absolom?" Kin asked shocked as Sagiv was still sleeping, "we'll create an diversion. If Kai doesn't come here in ten minutes," Tyson replied as Kin nodded in agreement. In Kai's place, "Wind Tunnel!" Ray cried as they were guards guarding the place already. "Warn master Kaden! We are being attacked!" One of them cried as one of the wolf people run off, "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried as he threw his boomerang.

"Kai, go after Tyson! We can handle this!" Ray called as Kai nodded and left to go deeper in the hideout, "Tyson! Where are you!" Kai called out as he was running. "Your not going anywhere!" A voice cried angrily, Kai looked and saw Kaden jumping in front of him. "Where is he!" Kai asked angrily, "it's none of your business! You have to fight me if you want him!" Kaden cried angrily. In Tyson's place, "Aakarshan! We must guard these three!" Absolom cried.

"Why? Where's Master Kaden?" Aakarshan asked, "his fighting a dog-demon," Absolomon explained. Tyson gasped, it must be Kai! He thought as he looked around. "Kin, hand me those," he whispered as Kin looked and saw what he was looking at, "some guards probably left these behind," he replied quietly as he gave them to Tyson. Tyson smiled, "just what I need. Go!" He cried as he shot two arrows directly at the two guards.

Tyson grabbed Sagiv as he ran out off the cave with Kin, "where are we going?" Sagiv asked as he woked up. "Trying to find our friends!" Tyson explained as he stopped suddenly and saw Kai battling against Kaden, "I guess we found him," Kin replied as Tyson nodded. "You leave Tyson out off this!" Kai cried as he drew out his sword, "I don't usually use my sword, but I use fists all the time," Kaden replied as Kai growled.

"Wind Scar!" Kai cried angrily as Kaden jumped out off the way, "why don't you take my advise and leave?" He asked angrily as he punched Kai in the face directly. "Kai!" Tyson cried worriedly, "why should I leave? If you have my friend!" Kai cried angrily as he used his Wind Scar again. Kaden snorted as he jumped out off the way again, "is that all you've got? Cause it's pretty boring to me," he said as he punched Kai in the stomach.

Kai gasped as he was on the ground kneeling, "stop it you two!" Tyson cried as he ran in the middle between them. "Tyson! I was so worried!" Kai cried as Tyson glared at him, "how could you!" Tyson asked angrily as Kai looked at him blinking. "What are you talking about?" He asked shocked, "are you ok Kaden?" Tyson asked sweetly as he checked for injuries.

Kai gasped, "what do you think your doing?" He asked angrily. Kaden smiled at him, "I'm fine. Thanks Tyson," he said as Tyson smiled. "Kai, is everything all right here?" Max asked as the two were back from there battles, "why don't you go and look?" Kai asked pointing as the two boys looked and gasped at how Tyson was treating Kaden. "Where's Aakarshan and Absolom?" Kaden asked, "well, the two are injured at the cave since I've tried to escape," Tyson said sheepishly.

Kaden smiled, "no worries. I guess I'll see yea later," he said as he run fast going back to the cave. "What was that for?" Kai asked angrily as Tyson didn't answered him, "hey Max?" Tyson asked as Max looked at him. "May I borrow Kirara?" Tyson asked, "uh, sure," Max said as Kirara changed into a demon cat. "Where are you going now?" Kai asked annoyed, "don't follow me stupid. That's Sagiv anyway idiot," Tyson said angrily as he went back to Kai's forest.

"Who needs you anyway? I'm not stupid by the way!" Kai called out to Tyson, but it was too late, Tyson was long gone.

tbc...

me: haha, Tyson left for home!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	22. Resting

Chapter 22- Resting (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson sighed as he looked around as he came out from the well, am I really home? He thought as he walked a little bit and saw his brother's apartment coming into view nearby. Tyson smiled as he ran straight to the apartment barging in without even knocking, "Hiro! I'm home!" Tyson called out as he looked around the apartment. It's the same, where is he? He thought as he looked around, "Tyson? Is that you?" Hiro asked as he came out from the kitchen.

"Big brother!" Tyson cried happily as he hugged him tightly, "what are you doing back home?" Hiro asked blinking. Tyson looked at him, "can't I just come home and see my big brother?" He asked as Hiro sighed. "What really happened?" Hiro asked, "it's nothing really. I guess I'm gonna go and rest in my own room," Tyson said as he left to go to his room to go and rest. In the feudal era, "Kai, why don't you go and get Tyson?" Max suggested as Kai didn't looked at him.

"Why should I? It's not like I need him anyway," Kai replied angrily. "Yes you do! Just apologize! We need him for the jewl shards!" Ray cried as Kai growled and looked at him, "his the one who supposed to be apologizing! Not me!" He cried angrily. Kin sighed, "if I have the powers, I would go back and get Tyson," he murmured. Back at the present time the next day, "Tyson! Are you over with that flu of yours?" A voice asked as Tyson turned around and saw Hilary and Kenny.

"Uh, yea! It was boring the whole entire time, that's why you guys couldn't come to the apartment," Tyson replied as Hilary frowned. "Well, you've missed a lot of homework while you were gone. Mr. Zyber's tests and projects were pretty hard," Kenny replied as Tyson looked at him, "I'm sure he'll give me a week or so to finish it," he said smiling as the trio went to class. Back at the feudal Japan, Kai looked around the forests before he went inside the well.

Kai came out from the well as he looked around before going to Tyson's apartment, in the apartment. Hiro shook his head as he hunged up the phone and went inside his room, he gasped. "Kai! What are you doing here!" Hiro asked shocked, "eh, Tyson's here isn't he?" Kai asked. Hiro shook his head, "his at school. He'll be home soon," he replied as Kai growled. "Just don't tell him I was here," Kai replied as Hiro blinked and nodded as Kai left, what's going on between the two of them? Hiro thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good huh?

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: review and update!


	23. I Love You

Chapter 23- I Love You (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson groaned as he came home that day from school, "everything all right Tyson?" Hiro asked as he saw his brother coming in. "Busy, busy, busy," Tyson murmured as he went inside his room, Hiro sighed. What are you trying to tell me little brother? He thought as he watched some TV, back in the feudal era. "Kai! Did you went back to Tyson's world yet?" Max asked as he saw him coming back to Hiromi's village, Kai looked at him.

"He wasn't home yet," he said as Max was shocked. "What! Why did you came back than!" He asked surprised, "hey, I don't need to do this you know," Kai replied as he left once again. Max sighed, "his so stubborn!" He cried angrily as he went to go and look for Ray and the others. "Why are you doing this Kai?" Hiromi asked as Kai was in the village, "me! That baka should be the one apologizing!" Kai cried surprised as Hiromi sighed.

"Tyson was just helping out a friend," she said as Kai smirked. "He was flirting with him!" He cried, "if I were you Kai, I would go back and get Tyson," Hiromi said as Kai growled and left once again. Back at the present time, Tyson groaned as he closed his textbooks and sighed in relief. Perhaps I should go back to feudal Japan, after all, I need to give Kai back the jewl shards. But than again, if I do that, I won't be able to go back, Tyson thought.

He groaned as he put on his alarm clock and went to sleep, few hours later. Kai went to the present time and saw Tyson sleeping on his bed, his sleeping! How can that be! He thought as he stared at Tyson. Just than the alarm clock began to ring off, Kai gasped as he tried to turn it off but couldn't. So Kai left with it, Tyson woked up to turn off the alarm but saw it was gone. Was Kai here? Tyson thought as he looked around and saw footprints on the floor.

Tyson blinked as he went back to bed, the next day. Tyson sighed as he looked inside the well in the park, "Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw his brother Hiro coming to him. "What is it?" Tyson asked, "whatever is going between you and Kai, always follow your heart," Hiro said smiling as Tyson nodded and went back to the era. In feudal Japan, Kai was getting ready to go as he saw a bright light coming out from the well.

Kai blinked as he saw Tyson coming out off it, "Tyson! You almost killed me!" He cried as Tyson looked at him. "Kai, do you want me back?" Tyson asked slowly as Kai looked at him, "of course I do. I need you," he said. "Just because I look like Kanaye doesn't mean we are the same," Tyson began as Kai looked at him, "what are you saying?" He asked. "We both want to see you again," Tyson replied as Kai nodded and Tyson grabbed Kai's hand and held it.

"We both love you," Tyson said blushing as Kai smiled. "I love you both also," he replied as the two walked together hand-in-hand looking for Max and the others.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so romantic!

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!


	24. I Need You

Chapter 24- I Need You

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Kai sighed as he walked in a forest that was unknown to him, he looked around and saw a clear clearing area. He sighed as he sat at the edge of the creak, "something wrong Kai?" A voice asked as Kai looked and saw the spirit of his lover beside him. "Tyson is just an energetic fool," Kai said as Kanaye smirked, "that's just like the old days huh?" Kanaye asked as Kai glared at him. "Why do you have to be dead?" Kai asked unhappily, "I had to protect the jewl," Kanaye replied.

Kai sighed, "I'm sorry if it was me that you thought that I would betray you," he replied as Kanaye shook his head. "Naraku separated us cause of his change everytime he could, it isn't your fault Kai," Kanaye said slowly, Kai nodded slowly. In Tyson's place, "hey Max, where's Kai?" He asked. "I saw him walking into that forest where Kai's ex-lover used to be when he was alive," Max explained as Tyson nodded worriedly, I just hope I won't find something that I would regret, he thought as he began walking to that direction of the forest.

"Kanaye, can't you be human again?" Kai asked as Kanaye looked at him, "I'll be a ghost than Kai. A ghost from a past," Kanaye said. "So what! You can protect the jewl and you and I could be together again!" Kai cried as Kanaye shook his head, "if I do come back, Naraku will be after me and we'll get the Shikon Jewl no matter where we are or what we are doing," Kanaye explained. In Tyson's place, Tyson was behind a tree and saw Kai was talking too himself.

What's going on? Why is he talking to himself? Tyson thought blinking as he hid and listen to what he was saying, "please Kanaye! Can't you stay!" He heard Kai cried as Tyson gasped. In Kai's place, "I'm sorry. We can't continue our relationship and you have a new relationship that's forming," Kanaye said. "What are you talking about?" Kai asked shocked, "what happened yesterday, was no ordinary day. Your adventure will be soon," Kanaye said as he disappeared.

"Kanaye, come back!" Kai yelled as he sat on the ground unhappily, just than he heard a tree branch break and looked to see who it was watching him. "Tyson?" Kai asked as he stood up, "I saw everything. Was Kanaye really here?" Tyson asked softly as Kai nodded. "He was a spirit that you couldn't see unless we are at the Spirits of the Dead in Lake of Black," Kai explained, "you miss him don't you?" Tyson asked as the two sat down at the edge of the lake.

Kai looked at him, "of course. It's been so long since we've seen each other," he replied as he looked at the water. "I'm not jealous or anything, I know how it feels loosing someone that you really love," Tyson said sadly, "oh? Who was it? If you don't mind, that is," Kai replied as Tyson shook his head. "My mother died in a car accident when I was four years old and my brother was eight years old. It's been eleven years ever since I talk about my mother's death," Tyson explained.

"I'm sorry," Kai replied as Tyson shook his head. "Eventually all the memories within your love one we'll be in your heart always," he said smiling as Kai looked at him. "So Kanaye is in my heart?" He asked as Tyson nodded, "always we'll be in your heart," he said as Kai smiled for the first time. "I love you Tyson," he said as Tyson looked at him, "I love you also," he replied as the two smiled at each other holding hands and were looking across the water.

tbc...

me: next chapter we'll be action!

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	25. The Guy Who Loved Hiroshi I

Chapter 25- The Guy Who Loved Hiroshi (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

In Naraku's place, "my lord? What are you doing?" Kagami asked as she watched her lord saying another language at a near dead body that was in the grave. "I'm bringing back Hiroshi's lover, to do that I have to bring him back alive and give him two of these jewl shards," Naraku explained as the body began to move. Naraku smiled, "welcome back Adrian. Here yea go," Naraku said as he gave the two jewl shards to him, "what's going on?" Adrian asked as he put the two jewl shards into his two arms.

"Do you remember your lover Hiroshi?" Naraku asked as Adrian nodded, "though we weren't really lovers at all. It was like a one-time thing," he replied. "That's why I revived you Adrian. I want you to go and kill your ex-lover and bring me his sword," Naraku explained, "yes my lord," Adrian said. "Kagami, bring him something to wear. Along with a horse, soon Hiroshi we'll be dead forever," Naraku said laughing as Kagami looked at the both of them and nodded in agreement.

In Hiroshi's place, "my lord? Are you sure your all right?" Ruri asked worriedly as the trio were walking down the dirt road. "Ruri! Lord Hiroshi doesn't want to speak anymore ever since the battle!" Jamil cried, "but you weren't there lord Jamil! You don't know what happened to lord Hiroshi! He almost got killed!" Ruri cried angrily. "Ruri, I wasn't killed. That Kagami woman was just too strong," Hiroshi replied as Ruri and Jamil looked at him, "you can defeat her my lord!" Ruri cried excitedly.

"I just don't want to see her again Ruri," Hiroshi replied. Just than he stopped walking suddenly, "is something wrong my lord?" Ruri asked. "Stay back! Something's coming!" Hiroshi cried as he waited at the spot, just than he heard a cry of a horse that was coming nearby. In Kai's place, "is something wrong Tyson?" Ray asked as the group stopped to go and looked at Tyson. "I scence something," Tyson began, "more jewl shards?" Max asked looking at him.

"Yea, it's that way!" Tyson cried pointing as he hopped on Kai's back and went and followed the scence of the jewl shards. Back in Hiroshi's place, "Hiroshi! We've meet again!" Adrian cried as Hiroshi blinked as the guy looked at him smiling. "Do I even know you?" Hiroshi asked, "don't tell me that you've forgotten about our love thing that was a one-time thing?" Adrian asked. "Remind me again?" Hiroshi asked as Adrian growled.

"Before we even knew Naraku, I've seen you walking into our village and once you've saved my life by those pathetic group of thugs, remember?" Adrian asked as Hiroshi frowned. **Flashback** _Adrian ran and ran as the group of thugs were advancing towards him, "come back here! You are our master's gift!" One of them cried as Adrian shook his head but than tripped over a rock. Adrian looked up and saw a men that was standing in front of him._

_"Leave him alone!" The men cried as he used his claws to attack them, "thank you," Adrian said as he stood up and was in front of the men. The men shook his head, "it was nothing," he said as he began walking. "Wait! What's your name?" Adrian asked, "call me Hiroshi," the men said smiling as Adrian blushed and saw Hiroshi leaving once again._ **End Flashback **"Now you remember?" Adrian asked, "that's impossible! Lord Hiroshi doesn't have a lover!" Jamil cried shocked.

"Now I've remember. What is it that you want?" Hiroshi asked, "to kill you!" Adrian cried as he attacked Hiroshi with his plain silver sword.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tyson: review and update!


	26. The Guy Who Loved Hiroshi II

Chapter 26- The Guy Who Loved Hiroshi (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Hiroshi dodged the attacked as he grabbed Adrian's hand and stopped the attack, "the only thing that's keeping you alive is those jewl shards," Hiroshi said as Adrian growled. "I've died cause of you! I stabbed myself since I couldn't live without you! This is the only chance that I could prove myself that I am stronger and could have easily defeated those thugs!" Adrian cried as he pulled his hand back and drew back his sword, "Lord Hiroshi! Watch out!" Ruri called as she saw Adrian advancing towards him.

Once again, Hiroshi dodged the attacked. "When will you ever learn? Toxic Flower Claw!" He cried as he used his claws. "Hey, look!" Tyson cried pointing as Tyson and the group arrived at the destination, "Hiroshi! What is he doing here!" Kai asked shocked as they watched the fighting between the two men. Adrian growled as he grabbed the sword again and run straight towards Hiroshi, "this is pathetic. When are you gonna realize that your not strong enough?" Hiroshi asked as he dodged it.

"I'm not pathetic! For all I care, you don't even care about me!" Adrian cried as he gasped and saw Hiroshi right in front of him as he put his hand onto his throat. "Hiroshi! Don't do it!" Kai cried worriedly, "Kai, that guy his holding has two jewl shards," Tyson whispered. "All I want to know, why is Hiroshi fighting against him in the first place? Does he even know the guy?" Kin asked as he watched, "what do you mean I don't care about you? I do care, ever since I first met you," Hiroshi replied quietly so the other's wouldn't hear.

Adrian snorted, "than you wouldn't have left me at all. Would you?" He asked as he slashed through Hiroshi's stomach with the sword. Ruri gasped as she saw her lord hurt, "Jamil, bring Ruri over to Kai and the others!" Hiroshi ordered as Jamil nodded quickly and grabbed Ruri's hand so they could get out of there. "Do you feel the pain? The pain of victory?" Adrian asked laughing as Hiroshi growled, he grabbed the sword at the edge and took it out of his hands.

Adrian gasped, "you never saw it coming, huh?" Hiroshi asked smirking as Adrian looked frightened. "Adrian, no matter what happens, forgive me," Hiroshi whispered to his ear as he used his Toxic Flower Claw towards him, Adrian gasped as his eyes began to closed. "I love you," Adrian whispered as his body became skeleton again and the two jewl shards came out from his broken body, Hiroshi knelt down to looked at the jewl shards.

"I supposed you want these, don't you?" Hiroshi asked as he got it and saw Kai and the others beside him, "Hiroshi, I..." Kai began as Hiroshi shook his head. "Save it, I don't want to hear it. Ruri, Jamil, let's go!" Hiroshi called as Ruri and Jamil came out from there hiding place which was where Kai and the others were, "just take care of those jewl shards. Got it?" Hiroshi asked as Tyson nodded.

"Whoever was that guy, really did changed Hiroshi's life," Max replied as they watched Hiroshi and the others leave for there next destination. "Well, I guess we should go and look for Naraku now," Kai said as the others nodded, "so far we have eighteen jewl shards. We need lots of more jewl shards, we can't waste any time," Tyson said as the others began walking once again.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good, ain't it?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	27. Kaden's Proposal

Chapter 27- Kaden's Proposal

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"I just hope we don't see that idiotic wolf anymore," Kai said unhappily as the gang were walking through the woods. Tyson smiled at him, "your still not mad are you? I was just teasing him, you know," he replied. "Somehow he thinks your in love with him also," Kai replied angrily as Tyson laughed nervously, "I'm sure his long gone," Tyson replied smiling. In Kaden's place, "master! Wait for us!" Aakarshan cried as he was breathing hard along with Absolom.

"Is something wrong?" Absolom asked worriedly, "something's coming," Kaden replied as he looked behind him and saw something coming towards him. Kaden jumped up to dodge whatever it was and saw it was a pile of leaves that were thrown, "hey! Come out whoever you are!" Kaden cried angrily as a girl's laughter came out. "Your still the same, aren't you?" The voice asked, "come out!" Kaden cried as the girl came out with her wolves beside her.

"Who are you?" Kaden asked blinking, "don't tell me you've forgotten! The name's Abira! Does the name ring the bell?" Abira asked as she smiled. "Uh, no!" Kaden cried surprised, "aw, remember the Lunar Rainbow? I was still a child back than, but you told me that you'll marry me know matter what until I come down from the northern mountains," Abira explained. "What!" Kaden asked shocked, "you said you were gonna marry me! What's going on!" Abira asked angrily.

"I don't remember anything! That's all I know!" Kaden cried as he disappeared once again, "come back Kaden!" Abira cried as she also followed Kaden. "Wait for us master!" Aakarshan cried as he and Absolom ran after the two, back in Kai's place. "I scence something!" Tyson cried worriedly as everyone looked at him, everyone looked and saw a dust of wind coming towards them. Kai groaned, "what is it that you want Kaden!" Kai cried angrily.

"I know you battled against Naraku, Kai! Tell me, how does he look like!" Kaden asked angrily as the group saw another dust of wind coming towards them, "oh no, not again," Kaden murmured. "Kaden! Why are you running away from me!" Abira cried angrily, "I'm not running away. I'm here with my fiance," Kaden replied smiling as he looked at Tyson. Tyson blinked, "fiance! What are you talking about!" He asked shocked as well with Kai.

"You belong with me Kaden! You've made that proposal to marry me!" Abira cried, "I thought you were gay," Ray replied as Kaden nodded. "I am gay," he replied, "no your not!" Abira protested again. "I'm bi! Got it!" Kaden asked angrily, "just like you Ray," Max replied as Ray blushed. "Something's coming again," Tyson said suddenly, "is it Naraku?" Kin asked worriedly. Tyson shook his head, "it's a demon. It's coming by fast," he said as he stood in front of Sagiv and Kin.

"I can fight!" Sagiv cried, "you've forgot about your powers, remember?" Kin replied as Sagiv laughed nervously. Tyson gasped, "it's huge! The demon-snake has two jewl shards! One in front and one in back!" Tyson called out. "Get ready Tyson! we might need your arrows!" Kai called as Tyson nodded and took out his arrows, I hope everything we'll be fine, he thought as the gang got ready to battle.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: just like Inuyasha but diff.!

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	28. For You And Me

Chapter 28- For You And Me

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"I think you should get outta here Abira," Max said as he glared at the demon-wolf girl. Abira shook her head, "I'll be fine Max. Don't worry," Abira said as Max nodded. "Tyson, you've missed the jewl!" Kai cried angrily, "I wasn't aiming for the jewl! I'm trying to defeat it!" Tyson cried angrily. "Guys, if you hit the jewl it might come out," Ray replied as Kai glared at Tyson who laughed nervously, "doesn't matter! I'm gonna hit it!" Kaden cried as he used his fists to go and hit the demon snake.

"Your not serious, are you Kaden! It's impossible for you to go and hit that thing with just your fists!" Max called out. Kaden gasped as the demon snake put it's mouth around Kaden's fists, "Kaden!" Abira cried worriedly as he pushed out Kaden. Kaden gasped, "Abira! Watch out!" He cried as Tyson shot another of his arrows directly at the demon. "Tyson! Are you all right!" Kai asked worriedly as Tyson nodded, "I'm fine. Just watch out for Abira and Kaden," he replied as he looked at the two.

In Hiroshi's place, "is something wrong my lord?" Ruri asked as she and Jamil stopped. Hiroshi looked around, I can scence something that's something near is coming, he thought. "Ah, Hiroshi. How nice of you to come," a voice said as Hiroshi looked to see who it was, "show yourself!" Hiroshi cried as the laughter became louder. "It's Naraku!" Jamil cried gasped as Hiroshi looked and saw Naraku coming out of the trees, "Naraku! What is it that you've want?" He asked angrily.

"Your help," Naraku replied as Hiroshi stared at him. In Kai's place, "Abira, are you all right?" Kaden asked worriedly as Abira nodded. "Wind Scar!" Kai cried angrily, "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried angrily as he threw his boomerang. "Wind Tunnel!" Ray cried as Tyson shot another of his arrows, "did we got him?" Sagiv asked as the demon was shaking fast. "Uh, guys? I think we should get out off the way," Kin said as the others nodded and got out off the way quickly.

The snake fell onto the ground as it disappeared into dusts, "we did defeat him," Tyson said as Kai nodded. Kaden looked and saw the two jewl shards on the ground, he picked the two up and went towards to Tyson. "Here, I think you need these," Kaden said as Tyson smiled at him, "thanks Kaden," he said smiling as he put the two into the bottle. "Now we have eighteen," Max said smiling excitedly, "Tyson, I'm sorry," Kaden said suddenly.

"What for?" Tyson asked blinking, "I do remember making that proposal with Abira. I guess I just forgot about it," Kaden replied as Tyson smiled. "Congrats, hopefully you two we'll be together now," he said as Kai smirked, "which means no more flirting with Tyson!" He cried angrily as Kaden smirked. "I'll flirt with him, but Abira we'll be my real lover," he said as Kai growled, "why you little...!" He began as Kaden laughed and left off with Abira.

"Master, wait!" Aakarshan cried as he and Absolom went after the two with the wolves, "come on guys, let's go," Tyson said as the others nodded and left to go and looked for the others jewl shards.

tbc...

me: i told you, you don't like, don't read!

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	29. Returning Home

Chapter 29- Returning Home

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson smiled as he got out off the well and looked around, I'm finally back home! It's been awhile, he thought as he ran to his brother's apartment. "Hiro! I'm back home!" Tyson called out as Hiro looked and saw Tyson as he came out from the living room, "ah Tyson, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked as Tyson nodded. "What's on the news?" He asked as Hiro's eyes widened, "are you sick?" He asked as he felt Tyson's forehead as Tyson laughed smiling.

"Nope, I just want to see if everything's fine," he replied as Hiro nodded and the two brother's wemt back to the living room. "So, how's Hilary and Kenny?" Tyson asked smiling, "they are fine. But they wanted to check up on you but I told them that you've got a flu," Hiro explained. Tyson smiled, "did it worked?" He asked as Hiro nodded. "Yea but Hilary got suspicous but she left with Kenny," Hiro explained as Tyson nodded, "hey, look at that!" Tyson cried pointing as Hiro looked.

"Is that a demon here in Japan?" Hiro asked as Tyson frowned, "I dunno why people aren't looking. They are just passing by it," he replied as the two boy's heard a loud crashed. Hiro went to the window and gasped, "uh, Tyson? There's this demon that's coming after us in the back!" Hiro cried. "We have to get out off here! I just don't understand how they could get past the gate and into the real world," Tyson said as the two boys got out off the apartment.

"We are surrounded!" Hiro cried worriedly as there were about five demons surrounding them, "augh! This totally the time when I need my arrows!" Tyson cried as he looked at every demon. "They have four jewl shards in each of them!" He cried worriedly, "what does that mean?" Hiro asked surprised. "We are doomed without Kai and the others!" Tyson cried as Hiro gulped, "I was afraid of that," he said as the two stayed with each other unmoved.

In Kai's place, "I smell trouble," he said as he ran to the well. "Kai, wait!" Max cried, "trouble? Don't tell me it's in Tyson's place!" Kin cried worriedly. Kai growled as he went into the well and got out off Tyson's world, "just hang on Tyson! Help's in the way!" Kai cried as he ran to the place where the scent was getting stronger. He gasped as he saw Tyson and his brother, "Tyson! Are you all right!" Kai cried as Tyson looked and saw Kai.

"Yea! Did you brought some arrows for me!" He called as Kai nodded smiling as he went in the middle, "tag team time!" Tyson cried as Kai nodded. "How many jewl shards?" He asked, "four in each," Tyson replied as Kai frowned. "We have to hit directly or we'll be in trouble without Max and the other's," Kai replied as Tyson nodded and the two got ready to fight.

tbc...

me: short i know!

tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	30. Defeat The Demons I

Chapter 30- Defeat The Demons (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"What could I do?" Hiro asked as Tyson looked at him, "get out of here! This isn't a place for you!" Tyson cried as he shot one of the arrows directly at a demon. Hiro looked at Tyson, "go and listen to your brother! Get out of here!" Kai cried angrily as he used his Wind Scar at the demon of what Tyson had shot his arrow at. "All right! We've got four jewl shards!" Tyson cried happily as the demon disappeared, "Tyson!" Kai cried as he got Tyson out off the way as a demon was trying to get him.

"Hey, look at that!" Hiro cried pointing as the three boys looked and saw four of the demons getting one each of the jewl shards. "Crap! Now they have five jewl shards!" Tyson cried worriedly, "Wind Scar!" Kai cried as he used it at one of the demons. "Shield Attack!" The demon cried as Kai gasped, "it has an attack that could shield swords attacks!" Kai cried surprised. "Augh! One of them also destroyed my arrows while I was shooting directly!" Tyson cried worriedly.

"How are we gonna defeat all them now?" Tyson asked as the two backed up, Hiro looked as he was worried. I've got an idea! He thought as he ran to his grandpa's dojo, in the feudal era. "Lady Hiromi? I feel something is wrong in the present time," Sagiv said as the gang were talking to Lady Hiromi. "Something must be happening in Tyson's place," she said as Max nodded, "you could feel it also?" A voice asked as everyone looked and saw Hiroshi and his gang.

"I felt it also. It felt weird," Ruri replied as everyone nodded. "How'd you get here anyway Hiroshi?" Max asked eyeing him, "it's none of your business. I was looking for Kai but eventually his not here," Hiroshi said as the gang stared at him. I just hope everything we'll be all right, Kin thought as Hiroshi and his gang left. Back in the present time, "Hiro! What are you doing here! Is everything all right!" Grandpa asked worriedly as he saw Hiro running in the dojo.

"Yea gramps! I just need that sword that you have!" Hiro called, "it's in that storage room!" Grandpa called as Hiro ran inside the storage room. Hiro looked around as he found the sword inside one of the boxes, "that sword used to belong to your great-great-great grandfather at the feudal era," Grandpa explained. Hiro gasped, if this is one of his swords, than one of the sword in the feudal era must be the same before it was past on! Hiro thought.

"See those carvings? This sword once can used an attacked called: Toukijin," grandpa explained as Hiro nodded and began running. "Where are you going!" Grandpa called as Hiro didn't heard him, Tyson! I hope your all right, cause help is on the way! Hiro thought running. Back in Tyson's place, "Tyson! Get the five jewl shards, quickly!" Kai cried as Tyson ran to go and get the jewl shards that were laying on the ground.

Tyson gasped as he saw a demon advancing towards him, "Tyson! Get out off the way!" Kai cried as he used his Wind Scar. It was no used as the demon dodged the attacked quickly, we are useless! Japan would be destroyed! What can we do now! Tyson thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	31. Defeat The Demons II

Chapter 31- Defeat The Demons (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw his brother running towards them carrying a sword in his hands, "where'd you get that!" Tyson asked shocked. "Grandpa, I knew he had a sword so I have to go and get it," Hiro explained as Kai looked at the sword, "Toukijin! That's the sword Hiroshi has!" He cried. "What! Than how can Hiro used it here?" Tyson asked surprised, "he can't. Only Hiroshi and the one who might have the sword in the new future could," Kai explained.

Just than Toukijin began to glow, "your predicitions were wrong Kai. The sword has chosen me in this generation," Hiro replied as Kai looked at him worriedly. "Even though you have the sword, it doesn't mean you know how to use it!" He cried, "his right Hiro. It we'll be difficult," Tyson agreed. "Your wrong! I can use it! No matter what!" Hiro cried as he held it up in the air, "what is he doing!" Kai cried staring at him. Back in the feudal era, Hiroshi stopped as he saw his Toukijin glowing.

"Something wrong my lord?" Ruri asked worriedly, "the sword is glowing without me using it," Hiroshi replied. "That's weird, unless something is happening with that half-demon Kai is," Jamil said as Hiroshi growled, "where ever he is! I'm gonna find him and challenge him witih the help of Naraku!" He cried angrily as Ruri began to be frightened. "Perhaps we should keep going my lord, it would be easier," Jamil suggested, Hiroshi looked and saw Ruri frightened.

"Very well," he said as the group began moving again. Back in the present time, "Sword Blast!" Hiro cried angrily as he attacked the other demons that were left. Tyson gasped as he saw that every demon was defeated, "how'd you do that!" He asked shocked as Hiro shrugged. "Somehow the energy from Hiroshi's sword transferred here to the present time," Kai guessed, "is that a bad thing?" Tyson asked as he was picking up the jewl shards from the ground.

Kai nodded, "demons we'll be coming here and trying to get the sword unless we find Naraku and stop him," he said as Tyson nodded. "How many jewl shards do you have Tyson?" Hiro asked, "thirty-eight. We don't know how many are left since Naraku knows and would be coming after us quicker," Tyson explained. "Come on Tyson, we have to get back," Kai said as Tyson nodded, "Hiro. Put that sword somewhere safe, got it?" He asked as Hiro nodded.

The two boys went back to the feudal era, good luck guys, Hiro thought as he went back to his apartment. Back in the feudal era, "I wonder when they are coming back," Kin said as the gang were still in Hiromi's village. "They we'll be fine," Hiromi replied smiling, just than Max's Kirara began to growl from behind. "Shush Kirara," Max said, "uh Max? Turned around," Ray said worriedly as Max turned around and gasped who he was facing with.

"Sachi! It's been so long!" Max cried happily as he went to her and hugged her, Sachi growled as she pushed back Max. "Is something wrong?" Max asked surprised, "Max! That's not really Sachi at all!" Ray cried. "What are you talking about! It is her!" Max cried but than saw she was holding a weapon in her hands, "sis? What's going on?" Max asked worriedly. "I'm here to kill you!" Sachi cried as Max gasped, no, it can't be! Naraku, you'll pay for this! He thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

tyson: review and update!


	32. Killing Your Own Blood

Chapter 32- Killing Your Own Blood

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's thet next chapter...

"Sachi, is that you?" Max asked again as Sachi glared at him, "shut up! Did I told you to talk! No! So, why don't you shut up and be a good little boy so I can kill you?" Sachi asked as she began swinging her Chained Sickle around. "I won't listen to you Sachi!" Max cried as he dodged an attack from his sister, "hnn. You left me alone when I walked by myself, it's your fault that I'm in this place," Sachi said as Max shook his head at her.

"It isn't my fault! I've tried looking for you! Days passed by, so I gave up and I began searching for you again right now!" Max cried. "Liar!" Sachi cried as she once again attacked Max, Max turned around and begun to run but than tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. Sachi smirked, "you were always a troublemaker anyway," she said as the Chained Sickle was getting closer to Max. "Max, watch out!" Ray cried as he went and got Max out off the way, Sachi growled.

"Thanks Ray," Max said smiling, "no problem," Ray replied smiling back. Max gasped as he felt a hand on his butt, "pervert!" He cried as he slapped him on thte face. "I couldn't help it," Ray said as Max stared at him, "hey guys! Why don't you two come and help us?" Kin called as Sachi was advancing towards them. "If only I know my demon powers, I can kill her!" Sagiv cried, "no! Don't try to kill my sister! There might be another way," Max said.

"Hey guys! What's going on!" Tyson's voice asked, everyone turned around and saw Kai and Tyson coming by. Sachi growled, "great. More interference! It's a good thing you have those two on your side, cause you'll be dead by now," she said to Max as she ran from the group. "Sachi, wait!" Max cried as Sachi didn't stopped running, "did we missed something?" Kai asked blinking. "Kai! I can scence a jewl shard that was just here!" Tyson cried as everyone looked at him, "what! Don't tell me my sister was carrying one!" Max cried worriedly.

"What's going on!" Kai asked angrily, "Sachi came along who wanted to go and kill Max even though they are brother and sister. Sachi however, doesn't have a clue who Max is. Which means, she's under Naraku's control," Ray explained. Max sighed as he was on the ground trying not to cry, "Sachi! I'll get you back! For that, killing Naraku we'll be my revenge!" Max cried loudly. "I wouldn't think so," a voice said as everyone turned around, "Hiroshi!" Kai cried angrily.

"Kai, I want to know one thing. Why was my Toukijin glowing even though I wasn't using it? Tell me that Kai," Hiroshi said angrily as everyone waited to hear what Kai have to say about it. Crap, now what am I gonna do? Kai thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: yea, kinda short, i know!

tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	33. Trust Or Not To Trust?

Chapter 33- Trust or Not To Trust?

notes: don't owe Inuyasha nor Beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"It has to do something within the other world, doesn't it?" Hiroshi asked as Kai glared at him, "just tell him. So we don't have to fight you," Ruri said as Kai glared at her. "What are you? His puppet?" Kai asked smirking as Hiroshi advanced towards him and grabbed his throat, "don't say anything to Ruri that will provoke me," Hiroshi replied angrily as Kai laughed. "I thought you hated humans anyway," he said, "he got a point there Hiroshi," Tyson replied as the others agreed.

"I spared her life, she chose to follow me and my servant," Hiroshi explained as Jamil looked at him shocked. "Servant! I thought you were my friend!" Jamil cried shocked, Hiroshi ignored him. "Is that true Hiroshi? That you don't care about me?" Ruri asked surprised, "that's not what I meant Ruri," Hiroshi began as Ruri glared at him angrily. "Than if it isn't, what is it?" She asked as Hiroshi didn't answer, Ruri growled as she left the two and walked back into the path they were walking at.

"Ruri, come back!" Hiroshi called out as Ruri didn't answered him, "leave her be Hiroshi. She isn't worth the time for you," Tyson replied as Hiroshi glared at him. "Be quiet! Your also a puppet for Kai, looking for the jewl shards so he could be a full-flesh demon!" Hiroshi cried angrily, "that isn't true at all," Tyson replied angrily. "Hnn, you can go and ask your half-demon friend if you want," Hiroshi said as everyone looked at him, "I heard enough Hiroshi! Wind Scar!" Kai cried angrily.

Hiroshi smirked as he jumped out off the way to dodge the attack, "you fools! Your just gonna stand there and don't do anything to protect me! Why can't you trust me!" Hiroshi asked angrily. "Don't do anything yet! Trust me you guys! You've known me longer than you know Hiroshi! I would never betray you!" Kai cried as Max and Ray looked at each other, "what are we going to do?" Sagiv asked worriedly.

Hiroshi took out his Toukijin as it began to glow, "it's glowing again," he said as everyone stared at it. Hiroshi gasped, "Naraku did something to it!" He cried surprised. Flashback "What is it that you want Naraku?" Hiroshi asked angrily, "I need your help. Here," Naraku said as he gave Hiroshi something. Hiroshi blinked as he looked at it, "a jewl shard?" He asked as Naraku nodded. "Use it on your sword, just in case," Naraku said as Hiroshi nodded.

Hiroshi looked at the jewl shard as he put it inside his sword, "the sword is glowing if you need it to go and kill someone," Naraku explained as Hiroshi nodded. End Flashback "Well, now we have to go and trust Kai. If we want to save the world and all," Max said as Ray nodded, Hiroshi growled angrily. "Come on Sagiv, we better go and look for Ruri before she's in danger," Kin said as he and Sagiv left the gang, Hiroshi, you better watch out! Tyson thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	34. Defeat The Sword

Chapter 34- Defeat The Sword

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Wind Scar!" Kai cried angrily as he used his sword, Hiroshi smirked as he dodged the attack. Hiroshi gasped as he was stunned by one of Ray's attacks, "what's going on!" Hiroshi asked angrily. "I've used my Ofuda to stop your attack since your a demon and all," Ray explained as Hiroshi growled, "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried as he threw his boomerang directly at Hiroshi. Hiroshi gasped as he jumped out off the way, "oh no you don't!" Tyson cried as he used his purified arrows at him.

Hiroshi growled as he went away from it quickly, "that's it Kai. Your done for!" Hiroshi cried as he used his Toukijin directly at him. "Hnn, Bakuryuuha!" Kai cried angrily as he used his new attack, once again Hiroshi dodged the attack. Tyson looked at Kai as Kai nodded towards him, "Hiroshi, take this!" Tyson cried angrily as he used his purified arrows at him. Hiroshi looked and dodged the attack, "Bakuryuuha!" Kai cried angrily as Hiroshi didn't saw it coming.

Hiroshi blocked the attack with his Toukijin, "with him blocking it with Toukijin, the jewl should come out than!" Max cried happily. Hiroshi gasped, "no. I can't believe I forgot about that!" He cried angrily. "It's too late Hiroshi! The jewl shard should be coming out soon!" Kai cried as something snapped out from the sword and onto the ground, "it looks like your sword is back to normal. Being worthless till you need it!" Kai cried as Hiroshi glared at him.

Tyson ran to the jewl shard, "not so fast! I'm not done with you yet!" Hiroshi cried as he transformed into his demon form. Tyson gasped, "is that really his demon form!" He asked as Kai nodded. "He only used that form when he has a reason," Kai explained angrily, "well than, there must be a big reason," Max replied as Ray nodded. Back in Ruri's place, "come on Ruri. Hiroshi might be worried about you," Kin said as Ruri had stopped dead at her tracks.

"Something wrong?" Kin asked looking at her, "is that Hiroshi?" Ruri asked pointing as she was shaking frightened. "That must be his true demon form," Sagiv said as Kin nodded worriedly, "they must have defeated the sword, but now they have to deal with this," Kin said as Ruri looked at him. "What happens if lord Hiroshi gets hurt?" Ruri asked worriedly, "he'll be fine Ruri. Isn't he always?" Sagiv asked annoyed as Ruri nodded worriedly.

Back in Tyson's place, "how can we defeat that thing!" Max asked afraid. "Nobody had defeated me before in my demon form Kai! This will be your downfall!" Hiroshi cried laughing evilly, Kai growled as he looked at Tyson. The only way to defeat this beast is perhaps to change into my full-demon, but I'm not even sure how strong I could be! With this sword in my hands, can we really defeat Hiroshi? Kai thought worriedly as everyone was staring at the beast.

tbc...

me: the next chapter we'll be longer

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tyson: review and update!


	35. Defeat The Beast

Chapter 35- Defeat The Beast

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Kai got ready with his sword along with Tyson who was also ready, "what could we do?" Ray asked. "Protect Ruri and the others!" Kai called as Ray and Max saw Ruri and the others nearby, "is everything all right here?" Max asked as Kin nodded but Ruri shook her head. "How could Hiroshi do this to us? I don't want him to be a demon beast!" Ruri cried as everyone looked at the girl, "I don't want him to change! Hiroshi, turn back!" Ruri cried worriedly.

Sagiv gasped as he pointed to Kai, everyone saw that the sword was now on the ground and Kai was trying to hold something back. "Tyson, watch out for him!" Max called out as Tyson nodded, Tyson gasped as he saw Kai's eyes that are now an angry looking evil red. "Kai, is everything all right?" Tyson asked shakingly, Kai growled as he got his claws out and began to go and attack Hiroshi as Hiroshi advanced towards him. "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" Kai cried angrily as he used his claws on one of Hiroshi's legs or arms, Hiroshi howled.

"Hiroshi, no!" Ruri cried as she began running towards the beast, "wait, Ruri! Don't go!" Max called out but it was too late as they see Ruri holding onto Hiroshi. "Kai, don't!" Tyson cried as he held onto Kai tightly, "stop this madness Hiroshi! Change back!" Ruri cried as Hiroshi looked down and saw Ruri beginning to go and cry. Hiroshi growled as he changed back, "amazing, Hiroshi stopped the fight for Ruri," Jamil said as he watched.

"Kai, stop!" Tyson cried again as Kai was still in his demon form, Ray and Max looked as the two boys began running towards there. "Ruri, let's go," Hiroshi said as the two began to walk, "what about your sword Lord Hiroshi?" Jamil asked pointing. Hiroshi looked and saw the jewl shard coming out, "it's fine," Hiroshi replied as the trio left the group. Kin looked and saw the jewl shard on the ground, "come on Sagiv," he said as the two got the jewl shard.

Kai growled as he looked at Tyson, "what is it that he wants?" Tyson asked still afraid. "The jewl shards that are in the bottle," Ray replied as Kin and Sagiv are within the group, "here Tyson," Kin said as Tyson looked and saw a jewl shard in Kin's hands. "Kai, don't!" Max cried as he tried to get the jewl shard away from Tyson, "how are we gonna stop Kai before it's too late?" Tyson asked. "Let's go back to Lady Hiromi's village, I'm sure she knows," Ray suggested.

But before they could start walking, Kai got out of Max's gripped and begun running away. "Kai, come back!" Ray called out, "I just hope he doesn't go into any villages so he could destroy them. We better hurry," Max said as Tyson was looking worriedly as ever.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!


	36. The Demon WIthin

Chapter 36- The Demon Within

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"If we are following Kai, than isn't this is the way going to Lady Hiromi's village?" Max asked as the gang was running. "I haven't realized that till now," Ray replied as the gang saw Kai going towards the village, "no! Don't do it Kai!" Max called worriedly. Just than they all saw Kai trying to go inside the village, but he couldn't do it since there was a barrier. "Looks like Lady Hiromi put up a barrier just in time!" Tyson cried happily, the gang reached Kai.

"Kai! Stop!" Tyson called as he ran in front of him, "Tyson! Wait!" Kin cried worriedly. "Tyson, that's not him!" Max cried as they all watched Kai gripping onto Tyson's shoulders as he growled, "try using the words!" Lady Hiromi's voice cried as Tyson looked back and saw her. "Sit boy!" Tyson cried but it didn't work, "Kai, your hurting me!" Tyson cried as the grip on his shoulders was bleeding a little bit. "Tyson, get out!" Ray cried angrily.

Tyson shook his head, "I know you could hear me Kai!" He cried as Kai growled once again. "Kai!" Tyson cried loudly as he could, just than he saw Kai staring at him but still have the red eyes within him. "Please Kai, go back to your half-demon form," Tyson said slowly as he stood up and kissed him on the lips as Kai didn't know what's going on. "Kai," Ray said quietly as Max looked nervous, "Tyson," Kai whispered as he responded back.

Tyson stared at him as the kiss was done, "Tyson," Kai said surprised as Tyson looked nervous. "I was so worried about you Kai," Tyson said as he went to go and hugged him, "I am so sorry Tyson," Kai replied as he hugged back. "Isn't that sweet?" Sagiv asked smiling, "they probably don't realize that we are still here," Max replied as Kai and Tyson looked at each other. "Augh! Get away from me!" Kai cried as Tyson growled angrily.

"Looks like everything's back to normal," Max said as he and the others turned around from Lady Hiromi's village. Kai looked at Tyson as he saw Kanaye standing there instead, "are you ok Kai?" Tyson asked worriedly as Kai blinked. "Uh, yea! We better get a move on before they leave us," Kai said quickly as the two boys began walking, "Kai?" Tyson asked as Kai looked at him. "I don't regret what we've did just awhile ago," he said as Kai didn't say anything.

Do I really love you? Or is it just that you look like Kanaye that I do love you? Which is which? Kai thought unhappily as the two didn't spoke again. "Hey Kai! We have thirty-seven jewl shards!" Max said suddenly, "really! Kai asked surprised. "Yup! Soon Naraku we'll be coming towards us and we'll defeat him no matter what!" Max cried confident, Tyson nodded. "You two are quiet, what's going on?" Ray asked blinking, "it's nothing really Ray," Kai replied.

Ray looked at Max as Max looked at him and sighed, this journey we'll be long, Max thought as the gang keeps on walking.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: next chapter is gonna be sweet!

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	37. The Unknown Cave I

Chapter 37-The Unknown Cave (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"You have us such a fright back there Kai," Max said as the group were laying down on the grass looking up in the sky. Kai sighed, "I guess I couldn't control my demon within if Hiroshi transforms into that beast," he said. "Hey, where's Ray?" Max asked looking around, "weird. He was just here awhile ago," Kin said surprised. "Perhaps we should go and look for him?" Tyson suggested, "why should we? He can take care of himself," Kai replied.

"I'll go and look. You guys stay here," Max said as he went and jumped on Kirara. "Hey Max! Be careful!" Sagiv called as Max nodded, "I still think we should have followed Max," Tyson replied. "You worry too much Tyson, why don't you just go home and see your brother Hiro?" Kai suggested, "no. I still have a task to finish here before I could go back home!" Tyson cried angrily. In Max's place, "Kirara, land over there. Ray must be in that cave," he said pointing as Kirara nodded.

Max sighed as he went inside the cave followed by Kirara, "Ray! Are you in here?" Max called out, there was no answer. Max looked around and saw there were fire lit on the torch to go and see the path, "Ray! Come on! This isn't funny at all!" Max called out. Just than he felt a hand on his shoulder, Max put his hand onto his Hiraikotsu, he turned around and saw Ray staring at him. "There you are! We were worried about you!" Max explained, "I came in here cause I thought I saw something while I was walking," Ray replied.

"Do you know what cave is this Ray?" Max asked, "it must be the Unknown Cave that everyone talks about. Nobody has been in here except a few who didn't came out," Ray explained as Max gulped. "Perhaps we should go out now?" He asked, "but don't you sense it Max? There's a few jewl shards nearby," Ray replied as he began walking again. "Wait for me Ray!" Max cried as he walked fast to catch up with Ray, "it's getting darker," Max said looking around.

"I've notice that as I was in here quite awhile ago. It's like nobody wants us here," Ray said as Max nodded. Just than they heard a wailing noise, "do you hear that?" Max asked frightened. Ray nodded, "look! Do you see that light at the end? Perhaps we should go in there," he said. "Perhaps we should go bacckkkk..." Max's voice cried as it echoed through the cave, "Max?" Ray asked as he turned around and saw Maxwasn't there anymore.

Just than he fell down through a hole screaming, he blacked out for awhile. "Ray? Are you all right?" Max asked shaking him, just than he felt something touching his butt as Max saw it was Ray's hand. Max growled, "get up you fool!" He cried angrily slapping him. "I couldn't help it," Ray replied as Max stared at him angrily, just than Max saw something glowing around. "Did you saw that!" He asked pointing as Ray shook his head, Max looked and saw another glowing form.

"There it is again! Don't you see it?" Max asked scared, "now I do," Ray replied as he got ready with his Wind Tunnel attack. "Get ready," Max whispered as Ray nodded, "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried as he saw another glowing form nearby. "Wind Tunnel!" Ray cried as he also saw one, "fools!" A voice cried angrily as Max's Hiraikotsu went back to him along with Ray's Wind Tunnel that stopped. "Who are you?" Ray asked, just than the place that they were in lit up.

Max gasped as he saw the glowing forms, "we are the spirits of the dead. We are the ones that were killed during battles," the spirit explained that was in front of Max. "Than you must know Kanaye?" Ray asked the spirit, "Kanaye? Ah, yes. The leader of this Spirit of the Dead," the spirit replied. "But shouldn't all of you be in the Lake Of Black?" Max asked, "the Lake of Black is only for spirits who died for a purpose. We however, were killing people," the spirit explained.

Ray gasped, "you have a jewl shard!" He cried. "At least eight of my spirit friends has at least one including me. If you want them, you must defeat us. However we are unstoppable cause the jewl shards protects us," the spirit explained. Max looked at Ray who looked back, "if we defeat you, you have to give us the jewl shards," Ray began. "But if you loose, you must stay here forever," the spirit said as Ray nodded, "let the battle begin!" The spirit cried as he called the others who also have jewl shards within them.

Max gulped, I hope we win, he thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!


	38. The Unknown Cave II

Chapter 38- The Unknown Cave II

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Tyson stood up from the grass that he was laying on, "something wrong Tyson?" Kai asked worriedly. "I could sense something," Tyson replied, "is it a jewl shard?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded. "It's very faint, it must be far away from here," Tyson replied, "Ray and Max must be in that place than!" Kin cried. Kai nodded, "I'll go ahead. Meet me there," he said as Tyson nodded and Kai begun to go and run fast. In the cave, "my attack didn't work!" Max cried as he got back his Hiraikotsu.

"That's because we are spirits of the dead that were killed from battles. Besides that, the jewl shard is like an armor to us," the spirit explained. "That means we can't defeat them!" Max cried worriedly, "than we could have one hope. Tyson and Kai must be here," Ray said. "The Prophecy says that a mortal from another dimension could only defeat us, but nobody could else could," the spirit explained as Ray groaned, "now you tell us this Prophecy!" He asked as Max looked at him.

Ray went to him, "the Prophecy is talking about Tyson. His not from this world, he has to use his purified arrows to defeat this," he explained as Max nodded. "Now, my friends, attack them!" The spirit cried, "I just hope we could survive this!" Max cried as Ray nodded. Max closed his eyes and held onto Ray's hand tightly as the spirits of the dead began to attack with there ghostly breath, "hold it!" A voice cried as everyone looked up and saw Kai standing before them.

"Kai! You've made it!" Max cried happily as Kai nodded, "foolish demon. None of your attacks works!" The spirit cried as the spirits attacked Kai. "Wind Scar!" Kai cried angrily throwing his sword down, "don't Kai! That won't work! The Prophecy is that only a mortal from another diemension could beat them!" Max called. Kai growled as he was hit by the attack as Kai fell onto the ground, "nobody could defeat us! We are unstoppable!" The spirit cried laughing.

"Not if your made of purified arrows you aren't!" A voice cried as everyone looked and saw Tyson and the others, "Tyson!" Ray cried smiling. The spirit looked and saw one of his spirits friends dead on the ground, "fool! How could you!" He asked angrily as Tyson smirked while Kai went to go and get the jewl shard from the fallen spirit. "I'm not from this world, I'm from the other side," Tyson replied as the spirit gasped, "the Prophecy! It's true than!" The spirit cried surprised.

"Max, Ray! Get out of the way!" Tyson cried as Max looked and saw that Tyson was getting a glowing arrow from his pouch of arrows, Max nodded. "Come on Ray," he said as he held onto his hand and the two ran out off the cave, "Tyson? Are you sure that you can do this?" Kai asked as Tyson nodded. "I'm believeing that Kanaye is with me and his energy is within this arrows to defeat you!" Tyson cried angrily, "Kanaye would never betray us!" The spirit cried.

Kai snorted, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," he replied. "Only a true friend would have believed in Kanaye, he believes in me. This arrow will defeat you all!" Tyson cried as he began to pull the arrow with his bow, "no, wait!" The spirit cried worriedly. Tyson growled, "you've hurt my friends! So this is payback!" Tyson cried angrily as he let go off the arrow. The purified arrow glowed as it attacked every single one of the spirits, "no!" The spirit cried as every spirit was gone.

Tyson sighed relief as Kai got the other seven jewl shards, "here Tyson," he said as Tyson counted the jewl shards. "Now we have at least forty-five jewl shards in total," he said as Max and the others came back to the cave to see if Tyson and Kai were all right, "you've finally defeated them Tyson," Ray said smiling as Tyson nodded. "Hey guys? How come you two are holding hands?" He asked as Ray looked at Max, "uh, we couldn't see through the fog!" Max explained quickly blushing nervously.

Tyson and Kai laughed, "come on guys. We should get going," Sagiv said as Tyson nodded. Naraku, you better watch out! Cause we are close in finding you! Tyson thought as the group got out off the cave safely.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: is this story almost done?

me: about...

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kanaye: review and update!


	39. My True Feelings

Chapter 39- My True Feelings

notes: don't owe Beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

At a secluded area, "Hiroshi! Are you all right?" Ruri asked as Hiroshi was still cleaning hmself off from the battle against Kai and the others. "Ruri, why'd you do it? You know I've wanted to go and kill my own half-demon brother. Why'd you stopped me?" Hiroshi asked looking towards the stream, "I just don't want to see you like that lord Hiroshi. You know, when you go and change into your demon true form," Ruri replied as Hiroshi looked at her as her eyes were worried.

"Ruri, my destiny is to go and kill my own half-demon brother and Naraku. Don't you want revenge after what Naraku did to your family?" Hiroshi asked as Ruri frowned. "I have faith my brother is still alive," she said as Hiroshi shook his head, "don't believe in him that much Ruri or you'll get your hopes up. Anywho, we better get going. Jamil!" Hiroshi called as the trio began walking again. Back in Tyson's place, "where's Max and Ray?" He asked looking around.

"Leave them be. They can take care of themselves," Kai replied as Tyson groaned. "I hope your right Kai," Tyson replied as he sat down next to him and the two watched the sun, in Max's place. "I was worried about you back there in the cave Max," Ray began, "but you were there with me. I wasn't afraid at all," Max replied as Ray smiled at him. "I know, being brave is what everyone does best," he said as the two smiled at each other and held hands looking out.

Back in Tyson's place, "you sure we shouldn't go after them?" He asked looking at Kai. Kai sighed, "for the last time Tyson, they have each other so it's fine," he said as Tyson nodded worriedly. "It's just that, they are my friends and they might be hurt," Tyson replied as Kai smiled at him, "you worry about your friends don't you? Do you want to go home Tyson?" He asked as Tyson looked at him. "You sure?" He asked as Kai nodded, "come on. I'll bring you back," he said as the two went to the well in the forest of Kai.

Back in the present time, "why are you back Tyson?" Hiro asked blinking as he saw his brother in front of the apartment door. "Ah, I just want to see Hilary and Kenny again," Tyson replied as he put his stuff down on the couch. "So, this is the jewl shards?" Hiro asked as he looked at the shiny crystal ball, "hai. Before coming here Kai told me that I could put together the jewl shards to make it as a ball," Tyson explained as Hiro nodded.

Just than they heard a knock, "that must be them!" Tyson cried smiling as he ran to opened the door revealing Hilary and Kenny. "Where have you've been!" Hilary asked angrily as Tyson gulped and hid behind Kenny, "uh, somewhere that you shouldn't know," he said as Hilary stared at him. "So Tyson finally gotten a boyfriend, eh?" Kenny asked smirking as the trio walked in the park, "not really," Tyson began as the two looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hilary asked, "we like each other, but I'm not sure if we really love each other, you know?" Tyson asked as Hilary nodded. "So he didn't told you yet that he loves you?" She asked as Tyson shook his head, "maybe twice when we were going to get in trouble. But never when we were alone," he replied as Hilary looked at him. Back in the past, "where's Tyson?" Max asked as he and Ray went back to Kai's place.

"He went back home," Kai replied, "eh! What for!" Max asked shocked as Kai shrugged. "Hey guys? Do you sense something?" Ray asked as Max looked at him, "what is it?" Max asked. "Something is coming quickly," Ray explained, "Naraku!" Kai cried as everyone stared at him and saw Naraku coming in front of Kai. "Naraku! What are you doing here!" Ray asked angrily, "I came to get the jewl shards. Where are they?" Naraku asked angrily.

"Why do you want them? We don't have all," Max replied. "Oh? Are these the last five your looking for?" Naraku asked smirking as he pointed to each one on his body, "those shards looks like it's going to fit the ball!" Max cried. Naraku smirked, "tell me, where are they?" He asked as nobody answered. "Well, if your not telling me, I'll just have to attack you than!" Naraku cried angrily as he attacked directly at Kin and Sagiv who were hiding behind a bush.

"Kin, Sagiv! Watch out!" Ray cried worriedly, "Naraku, stop!" Max cried angrily as Kai ran quickly to him. "Stop! They are just children!" He cried angrily drawing his sword out, Naraku looked at him. "Where's Tyson? His the one I need," he said as Kai didn't answer, back in the present. "Something the matter Tyson?" Kenny asked looking at him, "huh? Oh, it's nothing Kenny, nothing at all," Tyson replied as he looked out the window at the cafe they were in.

Does the gang needs me in the past? What's going on back there? Tyson thought as he looked worried as ever.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good isn't it?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	40. Defeating Naraku And Companions I

Chapter 40- Defeating Naraku and Companions (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! It's almost the end! Here it is...

Naraku smirked as he stepped back from the group, "I don't want to kill you now. But my other two companions will," he said as Max blinked. "What is he talking about?" He asked, "he means your sister and Kagami," Kai said as Max gasped. "You haven't forgotten about us have you?" Kagami asked as she came out from the dust of wind, "Sachi! Not you too!" Max cried worriedly as Sachi smiled evilly at him. "My two friends, attack them!" Naraku ordered as Max gasped and saw Sachi advance towards him, "Dance of Blades!" Kagami cried as she attacked Ray directly.

Back at the present, Tyson gasped as he felt a stabbed. "Something wrong Tyson?" Hilary asked worriedly, "I'm not sure. But it feels like I have to go back," Tyson said as Hilary stared at him. "What are you saying?" Hilary asked, "I have to go back to the past!" Tyson blurted out as he ran to the park. "To the past! What?" Kenny asked as the two ran after him, Tyson sighed as he stopped in front of the well. "Go home and tell Hiro I won't be back," he said, "what are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now it isn't the time!" Tyson cried angrily as he felt another stabbed through his heart, Hilary nodded as the two watched Tyson go into the well and a bright light shown out off the well. Back at the past, "Max! Are you all right?" Ray asked as he saw Max blocking the attack of Sachi's Chained Sickle, "I'm fine. Watch out Ray!" Max cried as Ray saw and dodged another attack of Kagami's Dance of Blades.

"Naraku! Your mine!" Kai cried angrily as he attacked with Wind Scar, Naraku jumped out off the way just in time. "Transfiguration!" Naraku cried angrily as he transformed into Kai, "Diamond Spear Blast!" Kai cried as everyone saw diamond's that were coming out from his sword. (A/N: this attack is only used in the manga i think. But I'm not really sure). Naraku jumped out off the way quickly but was hit by some of the diamonds, "Kai! When did you learned that?" Ray asked surprised.

"Just about now," Kai replied as Ray shrugged and began attacking Kagami. "Wind Scar!" Naraku cried as he was about to attack Kai, just than Kai saw something glowing and saw that Naraku's sword transformed back into small again. "Who's doing that!" Naraku asked angrily, "unfortunatley you forgot all about me," a voice said as everyone looked and saw Tyson along with the spirit of Kanaye. "Kanaye!" Kai asked surprised, "I came to join Tyson and you to go and defeat Naraku after what had happened to us years ago," Kanaye explained.

Naraku growled, "you still won't defeat me!" He cried as he changed into Kanaye. "Kanaye! Why don't you go and help Ray for awhile? I'll go and help Kai to go and defeat Naraku," Tyson said as Kanaye nodded, "good luck," he said as Tyson nodded and went to help Kai. "Ray!" Kanaye cried, "Kanaye! Kagami is strong!" Ray cried as Kagami used Dance of Blades at him. Kanaye dodged the attack, "why don't you take this?" Kanaye asked angrily as he shot one of his arrows.

"Dragon Dance!" Kagami cried as she blocked one of the arrows of Kanaye's, "I hate that attack," Ray said as Kanaye nodded. Tyson looked and saw Max was now in trouble with his sister, "Sachi! Leave him alone!" He cried as he took his arrow and shot it directly in front of Sachi's Chained Sickle. Sachi gasped as her Chained Sickle fell onto the ground, "Sachi! Are you all right?" Max asked as the jewl shard from Sachi's back throat came out and onto the ground.

"Naraku! I thought you said you have all five!" Tyson asked as Naraku looked at him, "heh, I guess I forgot about my companions," he said as Tyson growled. "Sachi, are you all right?" Max asked worriedly as he ran towards his sister who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, Sachi opened her eyes and saw Max staring at her. "Max! I'm so sorry!" Sachi cried hugging him as Max hugged her back, "it wasn't your fault Sachi. Everything is all right," Max said soothing her.

In Hiroshi's place, "something wrong my lord?" Ruri asked as she looked up at him. "Jamil, watch out for Ruri," Hiroshi said as he left Jamil and Ruri, "where are you going my lord!" Jamil asked loudly but Hiroshi didn't answer back. Kai, if you defeat Naraku by the time I get there, you'll be sorry, Hiroshi thought angrily as he could feel the presence of Naraku nearby.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good eh?

hiro: did you saw today's episode!

me: that was totally wicked! Kai loosing for the first time against somebody than Tyson!

max: are you sure about that?

me: i think so, for the first time and all

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	41. Defeating Naraku and Companions II

Chapter 41- Defeating Naraku and Companions (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Augh! Damn it! Everytime I attack, Naraku reflects it!" Kai cried angrily, "perhaps your not attacking directly," a voice said as Kai growled and looked to see who it was. "Hiroshi!" He cried surprised, Hiroshi smirked as everyone stopped and looked at the two half-brothers. "Hiroshi, are you going to go and join me so we could kill Kai and the others?" Naraku asked looking at him, Hiroshi stared at him angrily. "You've tried to kill Kai without my noticing!" He cried angrily, "so? Didn't you want him dead?" Naraku asked as Hiroshi glared at him.

"Yes, but not by you! I want him for myself!" Hiroshi cried angrily as he attacked Naraku, "Hiroshi, wait!" Max called out as he held onto his sister Sachi. "Dragon Dance!" Kagami cried angrily as she blocked the attack of Hiroshi, Naraku smirked at Hiroshi's shocked face. "Tyson! You go and help Kanaye, Ray and Max to defeat Kagami. I'll help my brother," Kai said as he looked at Tyson who nodded, "I don't need any help Kai! I can do this on my own," Hiroshi said growling.

"Apparently not," Kai replied angrily as he got ready with his sword. "Ray! Come here for a minute! Max, you too!" Tyson called as the two boys went to Tyson, Kagami smirked. "Don't tell me your giving up are you?" She asked as she eyed Sachi who was by herself, "attack Kagami together!" Ray asked blinking as Tyson nodded. "It might do the trick," Max said quietly, "we need a diversion," Ray replied as Max smiled. "Sachi, come here for a sec!" Max called out as Sachi went to her brother, Kagami yawned as Kanaye looked at Tyson and the others confused.

"Damn! Naraku blocked my attack!" Kai cried angrily, "think about it you ass. Naraku is copying Kagami's attacks, why could he blocked the attack?" Hiroshi asked as Kai nodded. In Ruri's place, "do you think we'll ever find Hiroshi?" She asked as Jamil shrugged. "Ruri!" A voice cried as Ruri turned around and saw Kin and Sagiv, "what are you doing here!" She asked surprised. "We couldn't help the others so we came to help you," Sagiv explained as Ruri smiled, "thanks," she said.

"Come on, the battle already started," Kin said as Ruri nodded and the four ran towards the battle. Back at the battle field, "Dance of Blades!" Kagami cried as Sachi gasped and the trio got ready to fight. "Ready?" Tyson asked as Max and Ray nodded, "go!" Tyson cried as he shot a purified arrow directly. "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried throwing his boomerang, "Wind Tunnel!" Ray cried angrily as Kagami smirked. "Don't be too confident Kagami, you can't use your Dragon Dance attack," Tyson said smirking as Kagami gasped.

"No!" Kagami cried as she dissappeared, Naraku stopped along with Kai and Hiroshi who looked back at the others. "She was my strongest reinarcation, how can you defeat her?" Naraku asked angrily, "she wasn't smart enough," Tyson replied smirking as Naraku growled. "Kai! Naraku is vulnerable now! He can't use Kagami's attacks!" Kanaye cried excitedly, "don't be too sure!" Naraku cried as he changed into his most demon form.

Kai gasped as Hiroshi stepped back, "this is my true demon form!" Naraku cried laughing evilly as he was changed into a big, ugly monster that the color was white and his eyes were the color of evil. Tyson gasped, how can we defeat Naraku within that form! He thought worriedly as his hands were shaking while holding onto his arrows.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	42. Defeating Naraku And Companions III

Chapter 42- Defeating Naraku And Companions (III)

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

Naraku growled as he saw Kai advancing towards him, "Kai! Wait a minute!" Kanaye cried but it was too late as Kai used his Wind Scar against him. "You think you can defeat me with that pathetic attack?" Naraku asked laughing as he put his hand up in the air to go and throw Kai towards a tree, "watch out Kai!" Tyson cried worriedly as he shot an arrow to block the attack so Kai can get out off the way. "Lord Hiroshi! Are you all right?" Ruri's voice asked, Hiroshi looked and saw Ruri and the others.

"I'm fine Ruri! But what are you doing here!" Hiroshi asked surprised, "watching the battle. What else?" Ruri asked as Hiroshi growled. "Hiraikotsu!" Max cried angrily, but Naraku countered the attack as he slashed Max's Hiraikotsu in half as it landed onto the ground. Max gasped, "no! My Hiraikotsu! It was given to me by my father when I was a little kid!" He cried as he went to it. "Max, wait!" Sachi cried as she went after her brother, "you'll pay for that Naraku!" Ray cried angrily as Naraku laughed evilly at him.

"Nobody can defeat me! How can you possibly defeat me?" Naraku asked smirking, "with this!" Kanaye cried as he got an bow an arrow. Naraku laughed, "that pathetic bow wouldn't do good in me anyway," he said. "Don't be too sure! All my strength and energy is in this piece of arrow!" Kanaye cried as the arrow began to glow, "heh, go ahead and try," Naraku said as Kanaye shot the arrow straight at his demon heart that lies within him.

Everyone watched as the arrow went towards him, "now! Everyone, attack directly!" Kanaye ordered as Tyson used his arrow, Ray used his Wind Tunnel, Hiroshi used his Toxic Flower Claw attack directly at the pruified arrow that Kanaye had shot. "It's my turn! Diamond Spear Blast!" Kai cried angrily as diamonds came out from his sword and began to attack Naraku directly, "no! This can't be happening to me!" Naraku cried as he can't blocked all the attacks at once.

"Fox Fire!" A voice cried as Tyson looked and saw Sagiv attacking with one of his attacks straight at Naraku, Naraku screamed as he disappeared into thin air dropping the jewl shards onto the ground. Tyson sighed in relief as he sat on the ground, "is it really over?" He asked as Kai went towards where the jewl shards were. "I think so Tyson, that means you don't have to worry about coming here anymore," Kanaye said to him as Tyson nodded sadly.

Tyson put the jewl shards into the ball, the Shikon Jewl began glowing directly at Kanaye. Everyone blinked as they saw Kanaye turned back into human again, "I can't believe it!" Kanaye cried smiling as he went to Kai and kissed him on the cheek. Kai laughed nervously as he looked at Tyson who was looking down, "wow Sagiv. I didn't think you had it in you," Kin said as Sagiv blushed embarrassed. "That was amazing Sagiv," Ruri said smiling as Sagiv laughed nervously.

"We should go to Lady Hiromi's village, to see what we can do about you," Max said to Tyson who nodded. "Hiroshi, thanks," Kai said as Hiroshi stared at him, "it was nothing," he said unhappily as he left with Ruri and Jamil. Tyson sighed, I wonder if I could keep coming back and forth still, he thought looking up at the sky.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: one or two more chapters left

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

ray: review and update!


	43. Going Back

Chapter 43- Going Back

notes: don't owe beyblade nor Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"I see you've defeated Naraku," Hiromi said as she took the Shikon Jewl from Tyson who was holding it protectivley. "What's Tyson going to do now?" Max asked as held onto Ray's hand, "he has to go back to his world," Hiromi replied as Tyson gasped knewing it was coming. "Can't he stay like he is now? Going back and forth?" Ray asked, Hiromi shook her head. "If he does that, demons would be able to go between our two worlds," Hiromi explained.

"That's why I'm putting a spell to cover up the well in the forest," Hiromi said as everyone stared at her shocked. "What about Kai! His in love with him!" Sachi cried angrily as she looked at Kai who has his arm around Tyson's waist, Hiromi sighed. "You can make one wish from this Shikon Jewl Kai, to become human or to stay here. If you become human you can stay at Tyson's world, if not, you have to stay here," Hiromi said staring at him as Kai stared at the jewl.

"It's your choice Kai," Tyson said quietly as Kai nodded. "Is it all right if I think about it for awhile?" Kai asked as Hiromi nodded, "want me to come with you?" Tyson asked as Kai shook his head and left the group. "This is really difficult for him," Kin said slowly, "he has to make a choice. Since he knows everyone here, plus the one he loves has to go back," Sagiv said worriedly. "I'm sure he'll make the right choice," Hiromi said smiling, Tyson nodded.

In Kai's place, "I didn't know that you could make that choice," Kanaye said to him as the two were sitting on the grass looking up in the sky. Kai nodded, "I don't know what to do. I mean, I love Tyson more than you Kanaye," he said as Kanaye looked at him. "I don't care if you love me or not, just make your decision," he said as Kai nodded, "but what about Hiroshi? He'll be wondering where I am," Kai said. "I think Lady Hiromi has that under control," Kanaye replied, "I hope so," Kai said.

Back at Tyson's group, "I'm really going to go and miss you Tyson," Ray said as Tyson nodded. "Hey! I know what I could give you guys!" Tyson cried as he digged something out from his backpack, "eh? What is that!" Kin asked pointing. Tyson smiled, "this is my recent picture. I can give all of you one since I bought the wallet size one," he said smiling giving a picture to each one. "Thanks Tyson," Max said smiling as Tyson nodded, "Kai! Did you made a decision yet?" Sagiv asked as everyone looked and saw Kai coming straight towards them.

"I've decided to go back with Tyson," Kai replied as Hiromi nodded. "Go and touch the Shikon Jewl, both of you will transport back right away as soon as he touches it," Hiromi replied as Kai stared at it and began to put his hand towards the ball, "lady Hiromi? What about Kai's sword?" Tyson asked suddenly. "I'll keep it here in the village just in case something happens and you two we'll be returning soon," Hiromi explained, Kai shook nervously as he touched the ball.

In the present time, "where are we?" Kai asked looking around. Tyson looked and saw Kai's hair was black, "Kai! Your human now!" Tyson cried happily as he hugged him. "Tyson, I want to know where are we," Kai demanded as Tyson was still hugging him, "all right. But I think we are back at the well in the park," Tyson said as he heard a voice. "Tyson! We've been looking all over for you!" Hilary's voice cried as Tyson looked and saw Hilary, Kenny and Hiro running towards him.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back," Tyson said smiling. "What are you talking about Tyson?" Kenny asked blinking, "uh, who's this guy Tyson?" Hiro asked pointing at Kai. Tyson smiled, "you already know him Hiro. But this is my boyfriend Kai," Tyson said introducing him to everyone. "I didn't know you have a boyfriend!" Hilary cried shocked, "Kai? Why's his hair black?" Hiro asked blinking staring at him as Kai stared back at him.

Tyson laughed nervously, "you already know him HIro. I'll tell you the whole entire story as we go back to your apartment," he replied as the gang went back to Hiro's apartment. Kai sighed as he looked up at the sky, I just hope I've made the right decision, he thought.

END!

ME: finally over!

Tyson: wow, what are you going to write next?

me: well i am writing Pokemon: Returning Moon

Max: is that all your writing?

me: but Bega challenge is still on progress

Ray: yea, on weekends!

me: i'll think about my next story, maybe Back to the Future

Hiro: we'll be onto the next story soon

Hiromi: review and update!


End file.
